Brothers of Abraham
by Kidqueen
Summary: A 'what if' story that came to me. Aladdin has an older brother, Jannah . Come with them as they found out secrets and if they really are brothers or something more. OmcxJudal, don't like the yaoi, don't read and bash. will be rated M later on for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hiiii~~~ A little information before you** **read.**

 **So this is a little experiment that came to mind in which Aladdin has an older brother. I've read many stories where he has a twin or sister, not that many male ocs.**

 **I admit, before this oc was a girl but I changed it to a guy. I also made an older sibling so Aladdin can be more dependent on him. Another thing I've only watched the anime Magi not the manga so I do not know that many details, sorry. Another thing is that this will not follow the whole story line.**

* * *

"Jannah~" the little boy whispered for his older brother. When he didn't get a response he continued down the halls. He hums as he walks along the halls, carrying the book he found close to his chest.

The little bluenette would often find strange things around the huge palace. Whenever he found them he would always bring them to his older brother. If he could find him.

He looks in the room they slept in the previous night only to find that the room was empty. He pouts once more and heads to another room.

A boy lays in a hammock in a room decorated books. He was sleeping peacefully. His wild, long blue hair was out of its usual braid and his bangs covered his eyes as he slept. His arm hanged off the side of the hammock while the other was lazily draped across his stomach. He wore white pants and a long sleeved shirt that stopped at his midriff with a blue vest on.

White and dark little bird-like creatures were fluttering and dancing around him.

The door to the room opens, a boy who looked similar to the other but younger came in. He too had long blue hair, not as wild as the other, and it was braided. He also wore white pants and a blue vest. His chest was covered in bandages unlike the other.

The four year old child made his way over to the older. He makes his way carefully across the room, trying to avoid the dark bird looking creatures and before he could even touch the other his hand twitched.

"Aladdin..." The other muttered, before slowly opening his eyes. His eyes were similar to his brother's, they were black with a hint of blue in them making them look fully blue of you didn't look too hard.

"Jannah, I found another one! Can you read it to me?" The boy, Aladdin asks. The other, Jannah, hums and nods letting the other crawl up to lay on him as he takes the book from his little brother. He opens the book where he sees a huge gap in it, only for another smaller and slimmer book to fall out. He raises an eyebrow at the little boy and the other gives him cute eyes.

He sits the big book on a stack near the hammock and opens the other.

Oh he should have known.

His eye twitches as he flips through the pages full of women and 'other' things. The other boy had turned to mush by now and was giggling while his face was flushed. The twelve year old let out a sigh, how was the other even finding these things?

Having enough of this he throws the book away making the other pout and whine.

"You're too young to be looking at that." Was all Jannah said as leaves the hammock and goes to a pile of thick books.

"B-But! I wanted to ask something." He says making the older go stiff. Jannah remembers the last time Aladdin had asked him a question about what was in those type of books and he mentally shuddered at the thought. He sits down on the floor, legs crossed with a book in lap. He moves some of his blue locks out of his eyes.

"Ask Ugo, it's his turn." He spoke, smirking in the inside because he already knew the blue giant's reaction. Aladdin nods eagerly and goes over to the neglected book and runs out the room shouting, "Ugo! Ugo!I have another one!"

Jannah begins to read as much as he can before he gets disrupted again. It was only a matter of time before-

 **"KYAAAAA! JANNAH!"**

The twelve year old lets out a small laugh before marking his place in the book and getting up.

"Yes~ Ugo~." He says upon entering the biggest room of the palace. He observes the scene before him. The big, blue giant was trying oh so desperately to get away from the little boy, not to mention the fact that he was at least ten shades of red because of what was being shoved in his face.

"Aladdin stooopp!" He cried.

The four year old pouts, "You didn't answer me!"

Jannah, done having his laugh for the day, goes to the boy and removes the book from the giant's face. "That's enough Aladdin, you can ask me later. Now go ~" he shoos the other away.

Jannah sits on the ground and waits as his friend calms down from his little fit. He looks over to the massive pile of treasures beside the giant. An urge to go over overcame him but he already knew the answer the giant would give him. It actually confused him a bit. Whenever he would go over there he would always try to get a book since he loved reading. But Ugo would always stop him and make him put it back, or he would just take it.

He never did question him why though. He once read in a book that some things were done for reasons, so he thought the blue giant had his reasons.

It had been six years, and the older Janna got the more curious he was.

He was now eighteen, he had crowned taller and out of his child-like body. He had more muscle and a lean figure. He still wore his usual attire, white fluffy pants that sat low on his hips and a long sleeved shirt that stopped at his midriff. He didn't wear the blue vest anymore because it was too small so he gave it to Aladdin. He also wore a necklace with a ruby on it his little brother found and a matching earring Ugo found.

Aladdin had grown as well, not as much as his older brother of course. He wore his same attire as well save for his brother's vest and turban on his head Jannah had found, it also had a ruby on it.

Jannah makes his way to Ugo's room. His curiosity was getting the best of him. Not only did he discover the pile of books Ugo wouldn't let him read, he discovered that Ugo was actually guarding something.

A door to be exact. A big one at that.

He wonders what's behind it, maybe an 'outside'. Jannah had read so many books about the 'outside' world. Like all the types of people, animals, and cultures. He had read about adventures and mythical creatures. He wondered if that's why Ugo was guarding the door, of so, then why?

"Ugo," he calls out, "What's behind that door?" He finally asks, it was beginning to kill him in the inside to know.

The blue giant stiffens. "Why might you ask?"

"Because you're guarding it and when someone guards something they want to keep something in or out. Am I right Ugo?" He says getting straight to the point. The blue giant seemed to flinch at the other's tone.

"Ugo, can we go out that door.' He asks after being in this place so long and learning about different things it was beginning to urk him.

"No..." the other says.

"Why not, "he says inching his way closer. Ugo takes note of this and puts his hand in front of the teenager. "Because you cant."

"Why?" He growled and Ugo gave him a serious look. "You just can't Jannah!"

And he left it at that. Jannah was satisfied he did get one of the things he wanted from there. A book. He smiles at himself and starts to read.

Aladdin had been looking for his brother everywhere and he lets out a little sniffle. He couldn't find him anywhere and it wasn't like before, he had searched and searched everywhere. The little light and dark bird like creatures were trying to comfort him to the best of their abilities but the ten year old ran to Ugo and burst into tears.

"A-Aladdin? What's wrong?"

"J-Jannah! I can't find Nii-san!" The other hicked and continues to cry even harder. "Maybe he's just napping like usual..?" The giant tried to reassure the other, in reality he was concentration on trying to find the teenager. He grew stiff when he couldn't sense his presence and the Rukh was getting restless and were beginning to fight each other.

Aladdin begins to cry harder and Ugo tries to soothe him by caressing the young boy's cheek with his large finger. The other's crying begins to calm down into little sniffles. "Aladdin." He says to the boy, "Calm down, I need to check something for a minute." The little boy nods as Ugo turns around to the massive pile beside him and starts to look through it.

He comes to realize that a book was missing, a very _important_ book.

 _Oh Solomon_ ….. he thought to himself. If Jannah really did get a hold of that book then….

He turns to Aladdin then the double door behind him. "Aladdin, I need you to listen very closely." The giant stated.

* * *

He wakes up to a soft murmur and something damp being pressed against his forehead. His eyes open a bit to see blurred colors. The rukh around him fluttered around, both light and a few dark. He blinks and his vision becomes more clear.

"Ah, so your'e awake?" A voice asks him. He turns his head to the voice and sees a feminine looking man. He has bond hair in a long braid covered by a huge green hat. He also wore unusual green clothing, well unusual to Jannah. He had blue eyes and was wearing a soft smile.

"You are..?" He asks.

"I am Yunan." He says putting down the cup he was drinking from. "You are?" He asks.

"Jannah."

 **Hello there again! So I was gonna put this up under Whiplash Kotetsu account but I decided to upload this on this account.**

 **Also for my other story, The Magical Family of Lia, I will be rewriting it! Please R &R! Feedback is needed.**


	2. Night 1

**Hello, everybody! Here is the second Chapter of Brothers of Abraham; tried to make it long as possible and +2000 words**

 **Word Count:2064**

* * *

Yunan.

That was the man's name.

Jannah sits all the way up and stretches. He rubs his due as he takes in his surroundings. "This is...?" He questions. The older man perks up. "Oh! This is my home, sorry its small.I found you outside..." He trails off. Jannah blinks a few times before he came to realize something.

Outside.

He said outside.

Did that mean he was outside the palace, if that was so then how? Not only that, but where was Ugo and Aladdin? He begins to look around. Yunan takes notice of the amount of rukh around the other and how restless they were becoming.

"The book..." The teenager mumbled. He remembers just before he blacked out that he had read a certain spell from the book and the rukh went crazy, now he was here.

Yunan hums at what the boy says and reaches over the table to grab the book. "This one? You were holding it when I found you." Jannah nods before crawling off the bed and walking over to the table the man was at. He carefully takes the book from Yunan. "I didn't look in it, if you're worried." He says and Jannah shakes his head. "It's fine."

Janna tries to go fine the page in which he had found the magic spell in. Only he couldn't remember, he does remember reading the book but he doesn't remember anything mentioned in it, or what it's about..

He closes the book and heaves a sigh. Yunan had been watching the teen carefully, he took note of how the rukh were happily playing around him. Although it did put him on edge that there were a few dark rukh around the boy. He wondered if he was a magician.

No.

That wasn't it or.. was it that?

The older male puts down his teacup.

"Jannah, may I ask you a few questions?"

Aladdin stuffs his face with a melon he had found. He was pretty happy he had found it since he was beginning to get hungry. He wonders if Jannah would like the fruit since his brother loved to eat it more that meat. He hums and takes another bite, maybe he'll get him one when he finds him. The door to the caravan opens and he turns around with a smile on his face, his full belly jiggling. He sees a boy with blonde hair staring at him.

"Hi, I'm Aladdin, I found these tasty melons when I was hungry. Would you like one?" he says introducing himself like Jannah taught him if he ever met new people. The blonde continues to stare and Aladdin takes another bite of the melon causing the boy to grab him by the collar of his vest. "Oi, don't you see me?!"

"Hey boy is that caravan loaded?" A voice asks, Aladdin tries to peak past the blonde to see who it is. The blonde begins to fidget nervously. "U-Um, yes! But you see.." The man behind him pushes him out of the way and sees the little boy eating his merchandise.

"What the?! You little thief!" But before he can do anything Aladdin jumped on the man's chest and began to grope his… um…. man boobs..

"How do you have boobs mister? They're sooo soft."

Unlike his older brother, Aladdin loved women and breast and whenever he saw a pair he would always gush over them. Where as Jannah would only overlook them.

He's snatched off the man's chest by the blonde. The blonde begins to apologize nervously while he holds Aladdin by his vest.

* * *

"A magi?" Jannah questions the other. From what Yunan told him, Magi were beings that were loved by the rukh and who could see and use them to perform magic. He had once read in a book in the palace that people who could see and use the rukh were called magicians

"So magi are like magicians?" He questions. Yunan shakes his head. "Not precisely. Magi are beings of creation, we can use the rukh to create things, that's why we are loved by them. Unlike magicians we don't run out of magoi."

"We?" Jannah questions and Yunan smiles. "Yes, I am a Magi, I am known as the wandering magi." He says and gestures to the room. "An example of what we magi can do is this house, I managed to build it out of nothing." Jannah blinks but there was one question prickling his mind.

"Mr. Yunan why are you telling me this?"

Before answering the older stares at the other with a serious face, the trace of his soft smile completely gone. Jannah stiffens and the dark rukh around him flutters closer.

"Are you a Magi, Jannah?"

"N-no.." In all honesty Jannah didn't even know what a Magi was until Yunan told him. He never read anything and Ugo never mentioned about it. But from what Yunan did tell him he was beginning to question it. He never been outside the palace so he never thought about it, he just thought they were regular boys being nurtured and taught by Ugo.

His head begins to hurt from thinking too much and he rubs his temples. The number of dark rukh around him growing bit by bit. Yunan swiftly stands up and touches the other's shoulder, instantly Jannah's head snapped up and looked at the other. Yunan hums.

"Do you know how to do magic?" He said changing the subject he did not like all the negativity coming from the other. It was almost as if he was making the rukh turn dark subconsciously.

At the question Jannah perks up and nods. Whenever he would be alone reading he should always read books about spells and practice a few. He did know a great deal about it. He learned that there were different types of magic, eight to be specific. His favorite was wind and heat magic, since they were the easiest he could pick up on.

Yunan smiles. "Well then allow me to teach you somethings."

Aladdin hums as he rubs Ugo's flute. Ugo had given it to him when he had left the palace, the star pointed circle flowing faintly against the golden surface. The blue giant had also given him a staff for Jannah when he would find him. It was on his back, it too bore the star mark. He sighs as he looks at the blonde next to him, Alibaba. At first he did seem like a nice guy, but Aladdin wasn't to sure what to think about him.

Earlier he was talking about mysterious things called Dungeons, and treasures and how he was going to be a dungeon capturer. That was until the big boobed man told him that the poor would always be poor. Aladdin didn't think that was true. Jannah had read him a book once about a peasant woman who traveled all across the world and learned of new things. In the end She was a queen of her own country and she proved her master wrong.

Aladdin certainly disagreed with him, but kept his thoughts to himself as he looks forward out of the caravan.

The caravan begins to tip and rock before it fully slips to the side, startling everyone. Alibaba was one of the first to get out, looking for what could've made it tip.

"It's a desert Hyacinth!" He shouts as some of the other men try to pull the other caravan up. Aladdin, a woman and her child began to grab barrels of wine. The Hyacinth's tentacles lashed forward and grabbed the little girl around the waist and dragging her down. Alibaba and the man both cry out and just when the teen as just about to reach out for the child the man swiped the barrel from her, making the other miss her.

He watches in horror as the little girl is swallowed up by the meat eating plant. The man grabs him by the color of his shirt and pushes him forward. "If you hurry up and get us there safely I'll double-no- triple your pay!" Alibaba stares in shock at the barrels in front of him, not daring to move an inch.

The woman cries out as her child is dragged in and the man only scoffs and grabs her by the hair.

"If she was that important, then why don't you make more children with me?!" He yells before letting out a hearty laugh. Right after that was said Alibaba gave him a harsh punch to the face, and damnit, it felt good!

"You can't buy a person's life Assface!"

He then grabs a barrel of wine before jumping down below.

 _If I could get it drunk enough it'll retreat back into the ground!_ He thought and threw the barrel. He grabs the girls hand and yanks her up. He climbs the hill and gives the child to the woman. He feels something tug around his ankle then his waist and brings him back down.

"Don't give up yet mister!." Aladdin tells him from sitting in the air on his turban, barrels of wine were behind him.

"H-He's flying!" A man shouts.

"H-how in the.."

Aladdin ignores them and flies above Alibaba. "It's not good to lie either! You still need to tell me about dungeons!" He says grinning from ear to ear. He lifts a finger and brings it down, dropping the barrels of grape wine in the Hyacinth's mouth.

The fat man makes a very feminine scream as his precious merchandise it swallowed up and faints.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." The woman says clutching her child to her chest. "You even saved the caravan." A man said. "We'll gladly pay the compensation for the wine." He says. Alibaba shakes his head with a small laugh. "Nah it's fine, punching that man was more than enough."

From behind him Aladdin was trying to get Ugo out of his flute. There was sand inside of preventing his dear friend from getting out. Alibaba turns around to the boy around to see the boy blowing in the flute. A sharp sound comes out and sand begins to leak from the flute.

"Come on out Ugo-kun!"

The symbol on the flute and on Jannah's staff begin to glow. Two big blue arms come out of the flute and everyone stares in silence.

 **"KYAAAA!"**

"Har Har!" Jannah said as the rukh began to change red and heat watches from across the table watches as the rukh on Jannah's finger's turn into fire. So far the teen did know a good deal about magic. Jannah had told him that he read many books about magic where he was from. There were many questions floating in the magi's head about the teen, like why were the rukh all around him for one? Not only that but he was also giving off an unknown presence that put the other on ease.

"Concentrate a bit more." He says, taking his mind off of his previous thoughts, Jannah nods his head and the rukh disperses. He lets out a sigh from concentrating. In truth he wasn't really fully concentrating, he was thinking about Aladdin and Ugo. Yunan hadn't asked him where he came from or if he had any family, or why he was unconscious before. But for some reason the thought of it kept nagging in the back of his head. He wonders if it is okay to tell Yunan about the sacred palace, Ugo and Aladdin. He wonders if it's safe. But there was one thing he knew he needed to do, and that was find Aladdin.

"Mr. Yunan." He says, bringing the man out of his thoughts. The other hums and puts on a soft smile giving him his full attention. "Do you think you can help me?" He asks, sure it was risky but it was better than nothing.

"It depends."

Jannah puts on a small smile. "Can you help me find my little brother." Before the magi could say anything he sensed a strong shift in the rukh and for a second he could've sworn he saw Jannah's eyes began to glow as well as the rukh.

"Also." He extends his hand. "I would also like for you to be my friend." He says his smile turning into a happy grin.

* * *

 **Yaaayyy and Done! I'm going to go ahead and put this out there, no, Jannah is not a Magi, I think that him being a Magi would mess up the plot of the story. Another thing I don't want to make him too strong to where he's a male "Mary Sue".**

 **As for the guest who asked the question I'm not sure, In the manga Judar's name is different compared to the anime so I'm using whichever flows.**

 **Goodbye, Please R &R! Seeya next chapter.**


	3. Night 2

It had been a total of three months since Jannah met Yunan. During the first three months Yunan taught the teen the basics of magic. Jannah already knew the eight types of magic and Yunan showed him how to combine them into combinations using commands.

Yunan had also taught him about the world. He learned that Yunan lived in a place called a 'Rift'. It was a vast amount of darkness that was impossible to see in. When he asked Yunan how he was able to navigate through it the magi told him he had an excelled sense of hearing. Jannah also learned all the properties of his magic. While they were training one time Jannah had actually found his limit. He did use energy from the rukh like Yunan did, but in the end it took a great toll on his body.

"Where is this place?" The teenager asked. Him and the magi had been flying around for the past hour or so. Yunan only gave a silent hum as a response. Instead of asking for a more clear answer Jannah looked at his surroundings. Wherever it was was dark and dull, and a bit cold. The land was barren and there was a lot of fog. Yunan stops midair and looks around before descending and so does Jannah.

They both land on the ground and Yunan waves his staff. Jannah took note of the white rukh surrounding them and going into the head of his staff. So much. He thinks to himself. Just what was the older man planning to do?

Soon the ground under his feet began to rumble. Jannah watches in awe as a pointed star symbol glows on the earth. It seemed to grow brighter as more rukh was absorbed into his staff. The earth began to crumble and soon Jannah was able to see a marble like floor peek through the broken dirt and rocks. Soon both Yunan and him were in the sky as the floor began to ascend in the air.

When it stopped Yunan began to float off and fly around as if try to see his work. Jannah stared in shock for a few minutes before following the other. He had heard a little folktale from Ugo about mysterious beings who traveled the world raising mystical building like so. He wonders if Yunan were one of those being, or maybe that was being part of a Magi.

"So you make these…?" Covering his mouth because of all the dust and dirt in the air. Yunan on the other hand seemed unfazed by it he continued to are at the tower. Maybe it's because he has done this before, Jannah thinks to himself.

Yunan looked up from the building to the teen landing on the ground beside him. "Yes." He answers quietly. "May I ask for what purpose?"

Yunan then tilts his head back toward the tower and starts to walk up the marbled steps. Jannah follows, a bit hesitant. "This." Yunan motions to the tower. "Is a dungeon." Then he continues and presses his hand against the wall. "And this is the entrance." The rukh began to gather around his hand and soon a doorway appeared. It held the pointed symbol on the head of the door and designs began to surround around it. A bright light shown from the entrance.

Jannah had heard Yunan mention dungeons before but the other never went into any details about the subject. All he just knew was that they were magical towers and now, that Yunan can make them with just the wave of his staff. "A dungeon- no." Yunan shakes his head, thinking of a way to explain. "This-" he motions to the tower. "- is a dungeon. People challenge these for... Power. " he says and Jannah tilts his head in curiosity. "So you make these and wait for people to challenge them?" He asks not fully understanding the concept. He steps forward to where he was standing side by side to the other and looks at the mark above the door.

I've seen this before ... He thinks.

"Not exactly..." Yunan says and presses his hand against Jannah's back. Before Jannah could even register what had happened he was falling.

In darkness.

He could no longer see Yunan anymore, he could no longer see the outside world anymore. And now he was just falling through a dark space. It felt weird, as if his body was out of place.

He looks forward to see a little spark of light, growing bigger the more he falls.

He wakes up on something soft. He sits up, taking all the surroundings. From what he could tell it was nothing like what was outside. There was grass and multiple plants around. He looks down to see what he's sitting on and sees it's a huge flower. It jerks and Jannah flies upward before it can close and swallow him whole. He let's out a sigh. Why would Yunan push me down here? He lands on the ground, his bare feet touching the cool grass. The light rukh begins to flutter around him as he walks forward. A few dark ones would flutter by here and there.

He holds his hand out to them and they begin to gather in his hand. "I see. Can you please look for an exit?" He asks. The little white like birds fluttered away in each direction, leaving the darker ones around him. One fluttered close to him and he pet it, making it do a little twirl and dance. "Alright then." He presses his way forward.

While he was walking around aimlessly he took note of how much dark rukh was gathering around. Whether they were just fond of him or was there just because, he didn't know. He followed the dark rukh until he came to a body of water. He blinks at the massive puddle in front of him. It seemed to stretched on and on without an end. He tilts his head I'm curiosity, wasn't this called something..? He thinks to himself. The dark rukh began to tug him forward. Jannah raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question it. He brings his foot forward on to the clear liquid and his eyes grew wide as his foot didn't go in the water. Instead it sat there as if it were land.

He makes his way forward, following the dark birds into the space. He stops when he can't progress forward anymore. Placing his hands in front of him, he feels a smooth surface. Then a flashing light and symbols make there way onto the surface. Jannah didn't understand them at all. The light rukh came forward and began to push him forward. "Alright..." He muttered and pushed his hands against the surface.

It split in two and he stepped in. Inside he was greeted with many doors.

The rukh fluttered around him in a frenzy. The dark ones were larger in number than this time. Jannah looks around at the various doors, they were each different in size, shape, color. "Which one?" He asks. He follows mass of light and dark lights until he was in front of a large wooden plain door. Unlike the others this one wasn't as creative looking as the others.

Jannah opens the door and immediately he heard voices. They were low and mumbling or maybe they were far in. He hovers off the ground and proceeds with caution.

She looks like Ugo. He immediately thought when he saw the blue giant female in front of the crowd of people. He appeared to be smoking a pipe. Crystal like features adorned her and were on her head. Her breast were exposed and it looked like she had been crying from the way her face looked. Jannah tried to listen from his hidden place high up in the darkness. The light and dark rukh were restless around him, no matter how many times he tried to comfort them. It was even making him nervous, but he kept his concentration together and narrowed his eyes so he could get a good look at the situation in front of him.

"And why should I make you King? I've already been tricked by a Playboy once. How many do you have- three?..." Jannah looks down at the people in front of her. He was positive that he was the first person to be in here. Since he saw Yunan make the dungeon, and was pushed in. Then how were these people here ahead of him? He pressed his lips into a thin line.

He watches as someone- a boy maybe? Makes a comment to the blue skinned woman, making her say something sharp back in response and making her gaze the other way in a different direction. Specifically, Jannah's direction. And once they made eye contact, miraculously, the woman's eyes widened a fraction in curiosity, before a flash of recognition flashed through them. Her eyes narrowed before putting her pipe back in mouth and turning her gaze back toward the young man from before. But Jannah felt uneasy, as if someone were watching him.

He looks back into the direction of the people again and met a serious gaze from a man. He had red hair and eyes and a goatee. Jannah froze as his blood ran cold. The rukh around him becoming frightened.

"It's no use my king. Come out." The blue giant called out. Her gaze still on the red haired boy. She then lifts her fingers, causing Jannah to fly forward in front of her. The red- maybe pink- haired boy gave them a questioning look. Before he can even say anything the woman gave him a look and took a long draw from her pipe. "It's an honor, my king." She says and Jannah stares blankly at her. King? He's a king?

The blue haired woman took in his questionable look. "Ah? You do not remember?" Jannah once again gave her a blank look and she shook her head. "If only Amon or Ugo-" then she blinked in recognition. " Ugo! Where is he, he should've been of help." She says looking worried. Jannah swallows before answering. "I can't find him, or my brother we got separated." A deep frown came across her features.

"It might be a lost cause for now..." She mumbled lowly. Her gaze went back to the pink haired boy and red haired man from before. Both of them were eyeing him. The red haired one held a serious gaze while the younger stared in curiosity. The woman leans forward toward the younger one. "You" she points to him. "Will be my king vessel." She says. Some of the people in the crowd looked disappointed while others looked happy for the decision. The blue giant looks back at Jannah. " I'm sorry, but for now I can't help you. If you would've made it earlier then yes. But for now, find more djinn, like me and Ugo." Djinn. So that's what Ugo is. He thinks. He also remembered her mentioning the name Amon, the name made his head a bit fuzzy. He narrows his eyes. Maybe he can help me as well. The female djinn leaned down and touched the boys sword. A white light surrounded him and then a symbol came upon his sword. It was similar to the symbol that was on the entrance of the dungeon.

A white light flashed and the ground under his feet began to crumble.

The voices around him in the darkness were soft, as if someone were murmuring. Soon the murmurs grew louder in the darkness. He blinks his eyes open and closes them when they hit the light. He opens them again and is met with a set of red eyes.

"He's awake~" the boy said. Jannah recognized him as to be the boy before from the dungeon. He felt a sense of uneasiness as he sits up, his head throbbing slightly. He looks back at the boy, there bits of dark rukh around him, more than light. Now that he looked around the room there were more flying freely around. He sits up, the blankets around him falling off his shoulders.

Someone shifts over to him and he sees it's a woman. Unlike the boy she had a pleasant air around her. She had dark hair a blue eyes, she held a smile across her features. "Thank you for watching over him Kouha-sama." She says to the boy and he nodded happily. "No problem Hakuei-san." Kouha said to her.

"Are you well?" Jannah directed his attention back to the woman and nodded. A smile spread across her face at his answer. "Kouha-sama, may you leave us?" She asked softly. Jannah found that he liked this woman. She had light rukh fluttering happily around her and it seemed to soothe his uneasiness. Kouha pouted but nodded and left.

"Are you Jannah, by chance?" She asked. Jannah perked up as she said his name. It was as if she knew him. He nodded, not being able to find his voice yet. "I suspected so. You look like just Aladdin described." She said softly.

"Aladdin?" He said. She knows Aladdin? He thought. She nods. "Yes. He said he was searching for his older brother Jannah. He even had a djinn with him."

"Ugo." He confirmed.

"Well. " she said, closing his eyes before opening them again. "My name is Hakuei Ren. First imperial princess of Kou." She said with much authority.

"I am Jannah." He said to her.

* * *

Okay. So I read in wiki that Kouha captured his dungeon at 15. But I found that out after I wrote this. So I made Kouha capture the dungeon during this time.

Also with the making dungeons thing. I tried to make it sound right. Hehe...

Anyway please read and review!


	4. Night 3

Jannah swallows as he walks down the long corridor with the princess. Hakuei had given him the clothing he had before after they finished their conversation earlier. He had dressed, cleaned himself, and braided his hair back up like Aladdin used to. He also grew nervous when he couldn't find his book he took from Ugo. Hakuei had given it too him along with his other belongings. Now here they were, walking through the halls of the large palace. They were going to have a conference with the head and Jannah grew more nervous with every step they took.

It just didn't feel right or safe. Like there was a cold presence looking over his shoulder all the time. The rukh here didn't help it either. All of it was dark and Jannah couldn't figure out the source of it. He didn't dislike the dark bird like creatures at all but he's never seen so many in one place. Some even flew around him as he was walking, playing around him while a few rested on his shoulders. He did feel a bit more comfortable knowing that there was no harm.

"Jannah-san." Hakuei calls for his attention. Jannah looks toward her and she has an unreadable look on her face. "We are here." She says and Jannah looks forward to a set of double doors. "We need to be quiet when we enter as well, we don't know if there's a conference in progress." Jannah nods at her words. Hakuei opens the doors to reveal a large room.

He doesn't know why but for someone reason he doesn't breathe when he sees what's beyond those doors.

A woman and a group of people surrounding her. It seemed as though she was heading to the the doors from the inside wanting to go out. A look of surprise overcomes her face as she looks at the first princess. But then her eyes landed on him his blood run cold and the rukh surrounding him instantly went toward her in a swarm. It felt so intimidating. So dark. So-

Breathe. He told himself and he let's out a quiet breath of air before gaining more. The woman before him tilts her head to the side in a curious manner before something flashes in her eyes and she grins, but covers it with a robed arm.

"Hakuei dear, its a pleasure." He voice is like cold silk and it seems to familiar.

Hakuei bows, and puts her hands together in greeting. Jannah does the same, managing to keep his calm composure on the outside and bows.

The woman nods and waves away the people around her, making them walk away to unknown locations.

Jannah let's out a small sigh, unheard from the other two. Since those people left there seemed to be less tension for some reason. He was happy because of it, it honestly felt like he was suffocating.

"Dearest mother, I have came to request a conference for my friend. He is the brother of a dear friend I met during my time with the Koga Clan. I request that he stays please under my supervision." Hakuei spoke with a none wavering voice that seemed to represent authority and respect. Jannah decided that he indeed liked this woman. She seemed like the only one who the black bird like creatures didn't swarm around in a frenzy.

The woman looks Jannah over. "At ease." She says and Hakuei stands up fully, Janna does so as well. She stills has her gaze on him. "My I ask your name?" Janna swallows and meets her gaze head on, any nervousness was now gone. "Jannah. Your majesty." He says.

She smiles and he can tell it isn't gentle, it didn't matches her sinister eyes at all. "Yes he may. He may also interact with the other. As long as he is under watch by the imperial princes or princesses it is fine. " she say, eyes boring into his soul. With that she walks past him and he felt the icy auto radiating off of her as she turns the corner.

The rukh in the area immediately went back to him, but in a much more calmer state.

"Jannah-san." Hakuei says and he turns to her. "Yes, miss Hakuei?" He says, giving her his full attention. She gives a small smile. "I will now give you a tour of the places you will be allowed in. I'm afraid after that I have work and things to finish with the Koga clan. But I will seek you afterwards. " Jannah nods.

~~~~~  
The library of the Kou's library seemed to have a lot of valuable information. It was more than enough for the teen. As soon as Hakuei finished showing him around she asked where he would like to go and he said the library. Fortunately for him that was where she had to go as well. So now her he was sitting in an aisle of books while he reads one in his lap. He didn't mind sitting on the floor but Hakuei made him sit on a pillow. He was comfortable and he had read at least three texts in under a half hour, absorbing the information. In truth he just needed to know enough of this world, since he's been in the sacred palace since he could remember.

A sigh escapes him as he closes the scroll he just finished reading. He missed his little brother and the blue giant he would tease constantly. It was like he had a dark whole in his chest. He wondered if Aladdin was okay. He was sure that Ugo would never let anything harm the little boy. The truth was that Aladdin didn't know much about magic. Jannah would search the palace and find some books on magic and would practice while Aladdin and Ugo were sleep but he never actually took the time to teach his brother.

He sits the scroll down and removes the Ugo's book from his sash. He flips through the book and takes note at how most pages are blank. He blinks. He remembered that the book was crammed with words. He just couldn't remember what words. And bow most of the pages were blank. All with the exception of a few pages in the middle.

He stops on the pages and sees a diagram labeled. Types of magic

He was pretty sure he's seen this page before. He scans the faded diagram on the page.

"Oi! What are you reading. " Jannah whips his head to the side. It wasn't Hakuei's voice. She had stepped out awhile ago. He looks around in search for the source only for the book to be taken out of his hand.

Above.

And he looks up to see a teen, maybe his age, in the air. He looks at the book uninterested with a slight frown. He had a long black braid which hung in the air in front of Jannah and a black shirt that showed most of his midriff and black pants. Jannah only stares at him before standing and taking his book back, only for the raven to keep a vice grip on it.

"You didn't answer me."

"I don't know who you are but I know your not stupid enough to realize its a book."

It took a few seconds, really seven. He counted to get a response out the raven which was his eyes narrowing.

"Who do think you are to talk to me like that?"

"Who do you think you are to take my things?" Jannah deadpanned. He was not at all intimidated by the person above him. In truth he was observing him, how the dark rukh surrounded him, how the seemed to give off a dark aura, everything.

He boy cocks his head to the side with a crooked smile before he stiffened and frowned again.

"What are you?"

Jannah raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He retorts.

There's a pregnant silence and instead of answering the raven lifts something like a wand and a ball of light shoots from it. Instead of hitting Jannah his borg activated in the nick of time. The result was the he was pushed back a few meters. Books and scrolls were sent flying all over the place.

"Ah~ I think I'm going to like you." He states while a crooked smile forms on his face. Jannah stares at him in confusion, the book long forgotten. He could tell the boy was a powerful magician. With a grin he pointed the wand again but this time Jannah ran away. Once he made it to the corridor he looked left and right.

"Oi oi, who said you can run away?" The raven said a bit cocky. Jannah only grunted as a beam of light was sent his way. He he waves his hand forward, canceling it out completely. He was happy Yunan had taught him some things.

Before the raven could say another thing Jannah threw his hand out. "Asfal Riih!" Streams of air shot toward the other and sent him back into a wall. Jannah hesitantly hovered over, keeping his guard up. The raven stood up, his bangs over his air.

"Now I really like you?" He chuckles. "What's your name blue boy?" Jannah raised an eyebrow at the raven. "My name is Jannah. I would like it if you gave me my book back." He said sternly, gazing at the boy.

He tosses Jannah the book and Jannah catches it. "What's your name."

"Call me Judal, you're interesting Jannah! We should do that again! The rest of the people here are too weak and don't get me excited."

Jannah tilts his head at the statement. This guy, Judal gets amusement from fighting and farming people. Not only that but the rukh seemed very fond of him...

Magi's are beings loved by the rukh. A voice whispered in his head, could he be one? If so he was far very different compared to Yunan. Instead of the light rukh he had the dark rukh around him. Could that mean something. He tilts his head to the side. "Interesting..." He whispers to himself.

"Judaru!" A voice yells and Jannah watches as that grin comes off the other face and turns into a look of annoyance. "Great" the other mumbles. "It's her..." He groaned and walks towards Jannah. Before he could think an arm was draped over his shoulders. Jannah raises a questionable eyebrow and before he can blink he was off the ground into the air and was dumped on top of something.

"A flying carpet.." He mumbled. He remembers in a book a boy had a flying carpet, he thought it was only fictional. He looks down to see that they were some meters above the air. A red haired girl was wondering the halls and then made it out to the field before going back inside. Jannah sits straight and puts his book in his sash and looks at Judal.

"Judaru?" He questions and the other let's out a growl.

"Judal." He corrects, Jannah raises his hands in defense. "Fine Judal. What do you want with me?" Jannah says and he didn't know if he actually liked the look on the teen's face when he responded and it sent chills up his spine.

"You."

I'm so sorry this is short and rushed people. I update this on Wattpad first then on Fanfiction since I always have my phone with me and stuff.

Asfal Riih = Piercing Wind.

Please r&r.


	5. Night 4

**Hello again**

 **Note: not edited, sorry for mistakes and errors .**

~~~~  
Jannah sits on a big cushion as he reads another book in a room now. Judal close by him.

Close as in right next to him.

He didn't mind, really. He wasn't bothering him at all. He was just confused about the others statement from awhile ago but just shook it off.

He flips another page, ignoring the frown on the raven's face. That was until the book was snatched out of his hands. Jannah's eye twitched before he realized he was just staring at his hands and glances at the raven sitting next to him. Judal had an amused smirk on his face.

"Jannah ~ you still haven't answered my question from earlier." he says and Jannah raises an eye brow.

"What question, Judar?" he questions carefully. He can tell Judar was a dangerous one. A flint flashes through Judar's red eyes.

 _"What are you?"_

Judar stared at the other as he reads. There was just something so off about the other that it both interested and annoyed him. Jannah had a good amount of magoi radiating off of him. Not to mention the light and dark rukh were both fund of him. They seemed to dance around him as if to gain his attention.

Jannah stares at him and he sees a flash of bright blue in his eyes. As soon as he saw it it went away. Jannah then leaned forward and pressed his palm against Judar's forehead.

Judal couldn't even register the fits of pain that flashed before his eyes when Jannah did that. It was as if his head was being ripped from the inside out yet he couldn't make is body move for some damn reason. When he finally could he jerks away from the other with a loud hiss, the dark rukh fluttering around him wildly as lighter ones began to appear in their place.

His red eyes open in a daze, honestly not remembering what the hell just happened. Jannah wraps his arm around his shoulder and brings him closer. Before Judar slept he heard the other murmur something foreign.

XxxXxxX

Aladdin sits on the back of the caravan clutching his brother's and his own staff. It was night time now and the others had already set up camp to sleep. He was the only one awake right now.

He looks at his older brother's staff. It was different from his, well since he got his from Baba. He smiles softly at the memory of the old funny woman.

He holds the staff up and it reflects the moonlight in a pretty silver and gold. The staff itself was too light to be silver, Aladdin couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was tall, taller than him and probably taller that his brother. Runes and markings were engraved on it. The head of the staff deprecated into to wings with rings hanging off the tip and the djinn mark in the middle.

"Aladdin."

Aladdin blinks before turning to his fanalis friend, Morgiana. The girl was staring at him with a blank expression. Aladdin smiles at her. "Hey Mor! Couldn't sleep?"

"I was going to ask you the same." she says quietly and Aladdin's small shrinks a bit as he looks back at his brother's staff. Morgiana looks at it as well, catching on to the situation.

"You miss him?"

The little boy nods his head and lays the staff down. Morgiana looks at the full moon over them, Aladdin does too.

"Neh Morg, you think we'll be able to find Alibaba?" Aladdin asks, kicking his legs back in forth. Morgiana side glances at him. If he were to ask her this question while she was still under her old master Jamil, she would've answered negatively. But now since she met Aladdin and Alibaba a spark of hope came her way. It was a happy and grateful feeling in her chest that she was determined to hang on to for the rest of her life.

"Yes. And he will help find your brother.." She says quietly.

Aladdin beams a smile her way and nods. "Mhm! And then Ugo will take us all over the world!" he says a bit too happily. Morgiana says nothing about it, she was glad he was happy. She was glad she met him and the other, and so she made a silent oath to herself.

When she turns back toward the boy he was already asleep with a small smile on his face.

"Hahaha! This is so cool Aladdin!" Leila yells. Aladdin, Leila, Morgiana and Sahsa were all on Ugo's shoulder and the blue giant walked across the desert.

After dropping off the good number of slaves in the last time earlier, with a good amount of money, they were heading to next town or village. Since Ugo hadn't been out in a while Aladdin summoned his blue friend.

Of course it did take awhile for the giant to get used to the three girls.

Aladdin hums as he looks forward, he really wished Jannah and Alibaba were here to see this and share this moment.

"Balbaad? That's where you two are heading?" Sahsa's father, a merchant asked. The two nodded.

"Well it's gonna take a few days for you guys to go there by foot. Even if you two use that big friend of yours."

Aladdin nods his head and Morgiana stares at her empty plate before setting it off to the side. She looks at the man.

"Do you know the fastest way?"She asks. Leila nods and holds out a rolled up paper. "Since we're merchants we know how to get around." She says unrolling it. She points to a circle and a bold black line that traveled downward.

"If you take this you should be there in weeks time. Faster than the boats of course."

"Not to mention I heard that the boats to and from Balbaad aren't moving." Sahsa spoke up. This gained the two's interest. "Why not onee-san?" Aladdin asks the older girl. Her father answered for her. "They say it's because of this group making havoc there. They call themselves the Fog Troupe, they take from nobles and give them to the people in the slums."

Aladdin stares at the fire in front of him.

"The head of the group is a dungeon capturer. The call him Alibaba the Wonderman I think..."

After that little talk they all gathered outside their rent and spent some time with the other merchants. This also include a few stories shared, some jokes passed and talents were showed. One man had balanced a spinning plate on his chin while the others cheered him on. Once that was over they managed to get Morgiana in to it. Although she only ran up the side of a house and everyone was amazed at her speed and strength.

Once again she felt a warm feeling in her chest.

"Just take this path and you'll be there in a week." Leila says to them. After a good night's rest they packed up and was given some supplies for the way to Balbaad. After a lot of sad and comical goodbyes the two headed off.

For some reason as they were walking forward Aladdin felt a little surge of power go through him. It almost made him stumble forward.

To say that Jannah was shocked when he woke up the next morning was an understatement. He opened his eyes to find the raven sleeping right next to him. That's when he realized that he actually went asleep in his room.

Or did he...

He honestly couldn't remember the events from last night really.

All he remembered was Judar asked what was he and he blacked out then and there.

He sits up in an instant and looks around the room. It was now morning since the sun was starting to rise. Suddenly he just felt really uncomfortable and climbs off the bed. He was lucky the other didn't flinch at the movement and exited the room.

He really didn't know his way around the palace.

He only knew the library and the room Judar was in, which probably was Judar's room. So this hall was completely foreign to him.

He makes his way down the hall just following on instinct and the light and dark rukh. For some reason there were more lighter ones than dark and he wondered why.

The rukh led him to a set of double doors. Symbols and pictures engraved the heavy doors and he looks at them.

These look familiar...

Without thinking he opens the set of doors and walks into the darkness, closing them behind him. The room itself felt eerie and cold. A shiver ran up his spine as he saw how much of the dark rukh were in here. Yet they still led him forward. His feet moved with them and he looks side to side as he advanced. Many things were in the room, books, artifacts, jewelry and symbols decorated the floor and walls.

He stops at one of the books on an altar and looks at it. If was big and filled with messy handwriting he couldn't make out properly. He shakes his head and proceeds onward. He stops at a black like circle engulfed in runes. He blinks as the rukh flutter and land around it. He tilts his head to the side and he has the sudden urge for Ugo's book. He takes it out of his sash and lays it across his lap before skimming through it.

There was more writing in it.

He scans the new page, the new characters weren't foreign to him at all. They looked oddly familiar and pricked at the back of his head. There was more information as well, a picture of the exact same circle was there along with small tiny notes written around it. Jannah assumed this belonged to the person who constructed this circle. The handwriting seemed very similar.

"What the hell are you reading?" A gruff voice asks throughout the darkness. Jannah literally felt himself jump out his body. He closes the book and looks over his shoulder to see Judar leaning over him. Jannah frowns, he honestly didn't hear him come in.

"Don't look at me like that blue boy. You're not even supposed to be here, if that woman comes in and -"

The doors open and before Jannah could even think he was snatched up right and pressed against a wall beside Judar.

"He wasn't in his room."

"I doubt he'll be here. He hates this room."

Jannah had to strain his hearing to hear them. Judar on the other hand stood silently.

The door opened again and the two silenced.

"Still no sign of our priest?" A female voice says. Jannah recognized it as that Gyokuen woman.

"No your majesty."

"Ah, then please proceed on." The door opened again signalling that they left.

"I know you're here." She says in a sing song like voice. Jannah saw Judar sneer at her. Whether she was talking to Jannah or not he couldn't tell. So the two made no move. A chuckle was their answer.

 _You're just like him._ A voice praised inside his head. He instantly became confused since it was her voice.

 _We're so proud of you_.

 _You could be even stronger if you joined us and father, Jannah._

By now Jannah had slid down onto the floor and Judar was shouting a stream of curses at the woman before them. She kept her mouth hidden behind her sleeve but he could tell she was laughing by looking at her shoulders.

 _Help us meet and be one with father, Jannah._

Jannah shook his head vigorously and clenched the book in his hand. He crawled over to the black circle and began to recite foreign words that his brain couldn't even register in time. The circle began to glow purple and Jannah grabbed Judar by his ankle in a vice grip and yanked him down through the portal.

Gyokuen looked in raged and Jannah could see the black borg around her and the red in her eyes. Jannah glared back at her and mouth the word **no**.

 **Stay away from that woman Jannah, her time hasn't come yet.**

He falls back through the portal and thought one thing.

 _Take me to Aladdin and my dear friend Ugo._

Jannah waked up to a slight weight on his chest. The sun was beating down on him through various leaves and his mouth was dry. He looks down to see a crying Aladdin on his chest.

Aladdin...

His arms snatch up and wrap around his brother, causing said other to squeak in surprise and look up at him.

Aladdin didn't even say anything he just jumped and wrapped his little arms around Jannah's neck and cried harder. Jannah rubs his back to soothe the little boy. He looks around, they were in some forest, but how..

A shift of movement beside him happens and looks to see Judar next to him, unconscious.

"Ala-" he coughs since his throat was dry. "W-what happened?"

* * *

 **Yay, I finished this chappy! I dropped a lot of hints okay. I'm kinda making a theory here about Jannah so yeeeeaaaa. (plus my friend said the suspense was killing her inside). Thank you for the comments and reviews on both Wattpad and Fanfiction. They are very appreciated!**


	6. Night 5

**Hello long time no see**

* * *

Jannah stares at the fire in front of him. From what Aladdin had told him, him and his companion had found him and Judar in the desert unconscious. Jannah understood, since he was the one that teleported them there somehow. He doesn't have a clear vision of everything that happened, he could only remember fragments.

Now here they were, it was night time. Aladdin was sleep next to him, his head in his lap. The girl, Morgiana he learned, was on the other side of Aladdin. Judar sat sleep next to him, his head on Jannah's shoulder. They were all leaning against the huge pack that Aladdin and Morgiana had.

The teen lets out a sigh and looks up at the night sky, his hand absentmindedly stroking his little brother's hair. He narrows his eyes, he would have to talk to Ugo later on as well, about the circle, the book, and the voice his head.

A flicker of light caught his eye and he turns his head a bit to see a glimmer sticking out the pack. He pulls it, trying his best not to disturb the others and manages to pull it out. He states at it and tingle runs up his spine. It felt familiar in his hands, like he's held it a million times.

A sigh escapes his lips and he places it back before closing his eyes.

* * *

 _He was in someone's lap.._

 _That was the extent of his knowledge._

 _He blinks, wasn't he just with Aladdin and the others? How did he end up in someone's lap?_

 _He could tell he was in someone's lap since their arm was around him, supporting him as he sat on their leg. His vision was a bit blurry as well, like a dream where you couldn't see properly._

 _He looks over to see a desk in front of them as well, the person is writing something but as he stares longer he could see the writing forming into some type of circle._

 _The circle he saw before._

 _Whoever was doing it was very delicate and slow, probably making sure not to mess up. He looks up to see whoever it is and stares at the person._

 _It was woman._

 _He stares and takes in her features, her long, wild blue hair, her thick eyebrows, and her golden eyes shone a bit. The longer he stares the more he could see that he had some of her features as well. She also wore a silver head ornament that covered her forehead and golden earnings. Her hair was down with two braids over her shoulders._

 _It kind of bewildered him, who was this woman that was holding him, and why?_

 _He keeps looking at her until her golden gaze lifts from the paper and met his eyes. Her sharp face softens and she gives him a smile and puts down her pen._

 _"I thought you'd be sleep by now Jannah, you were awfully quiet and still." She says, her hand runs through his hair and he actually leaned into the touch. She shifts, leaning back in the big chair they were in and pulling him into her lap, a sigh escapes her. She closes her eyes with an exhausted look on her face._

 _"I have to finish one more detail, the tricky thing is I have to make this as complicated as possible." She opens them, the kind look back on her face._

 _"But I think you'll be able to figure it out when you're older and when I'm done we'll go and see your older sis-"_

 _There is a knock from somewhere in the room and Jannah could hear the loud wailing and screeching of a child. The woman's head turns toward the door and her grips around Jannah tightened slightly._

 _"Who is it?" She said it in a demanding voice and Jannah wondered if she was the same person_

 _"Lord _n! We can't keep her quiet. She's been crying for hours and her condi-"_

 _Her gaze nearly turned into a glare and Jannah was picked up off her lap and placed on the floor in front of her. He was left standing, his hand on the armrest of the chair._

 _"Give her to me." She extended her hands and the screaming infant was placed in her arms. Her face grew softer as she rocked the child back and forth. Jannah stares at the child, she was so small, fragile, pale and skinny._

 _"She just wanted to be with her mother and little brother is all."_

 _Jannah grew even more confused at the statement. He was sure he was bigger and older, since he was already standing and the child looked only a few months old._

 _"You don't understand now since you're naive, innocent, little children. " she muttered more to herself, but he heard it. She sighs, a hand moving to tap Jannah's forehead as she uses the other arm to rock the child. He leans into the touch and she smiles._

* * *

"Oi. Wake up Damnit "

Jannah's eyes opened and he took in the now orange colored sky before him.

He blinks and looks to the side to see Judar staring up at him.

"Where the heck are we?"

Jannah's eyes narrowed and he swallowed before answering. "Forest. We're heading to a place named Balbadd." Judar snorts and leans back against Jannah's shoulder.

"What for? Isn't that a port country?"

Jannah shrug, he honestly didn't know what type of country it was.

"And what's with that kid?"

Jannah raises and eyebrow. "Aladdin?" He says and Judar nods. "Yeah, he has a weird aura around him, not like yours but weirder." Jannah takes in the information but says nothing.

Judar huffs, his cheek against Jannah's shoulder.

"Nii-san I don't like him!"

"You're not a walk in the park yourself chibi!"

Jannah mentally groan, when everyone woke up they began their journey but now Judar and Aladdin didn't seem to get along quite well.

Aladdin pouts and quickens his pace, walking ahead of his brother some. Jannah was just happy that Morgiana was quiet, he actually felt kind of guilty that she was hearing this as well.

The two had been bickering, well more like Judar picking on Aladdin and the little one complaining. He let's out a loud sigh. His head was starting to hurt and not only that but he was worrying over that dream he had. The woman, the girl, the voice in his head, it was all very confusing.

"Excuse me."

Jannah and the others came to a stop at the voice and looked at the sight before them. Aladdin's and Morgiana's eyes widened at the sight before them. Judal on the other hand had an amused face splitting grin. Before anything else could be said, Jannah stepped in front of them, hands gripping his staff so hard his knuckles turned white.

 **"Who the fuck are you and what do you want!?"** He said it with so much venom that Aladdin squeaked from behind him and gripped his older brother's pants. Judal was trying his hardest not to fall over laughing. And at the same time he was interested in what Jannah was going to do with the idiot King.

"W-Wait! Don't misunderstand!"

 **"You have less than a minute to be gone or I'll send you flying you filthy pervert!"**

"Wwah! Morg! Close your eyes!" Aladdin says to her. The girl was torn between tearing her eyes away or using violence to erase the man from the picture.

Judal finally throws his head back and barks out a laugh. One of his hands went into his locks as he bent over a bit.

"Awe shit! This is awesome! The hell Sinbad!"

Jannah side glanced at the other but didn't move from his spot.

The purple haired man, Sinbad, looked at the other and sighed. "Well I'm not glad to see you Judar." He grumbles and Judar smirks before walking toward Jannah and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You don't have to worry about this idiot, he's completely harmless at the moment. As your can see."

He didn't need to see since the man obviously had no shame.

In the end, they managed to scrap something and gave it to the man to cover himself. However Jannah made sure to distance the children from the man. He didn't care if Judar knew him over not, he had the air of someone suspicious.

"I apologize for the greeting earlier. You see I fell asleep and when I woke up someone must've stolen my clothes and valuables." He explains. Jannah shifts from in between Judar and Aladdin. He didn't care if he got his stuff taken, he could have found another approach.

"It's alright mister, it was just a misunderstanding." Aladdin speaks out rubbing the back of his head.

"So what were you doing out here anyway stupid king?"

Jannah raised an eyebrow. King? This man was a king?

Sinbad seemed to frown at the other as if not wanting people to know of his status.

"As I explained earlier, I was sleep and some men took my things."

Jannah snorts but keeps his mouth shut. Aladdin shifts from beside him and nods his head. "W-Well, we were on the way to Balbadd." He says trying to break the tension in the air. This seemed to gain the man's attention. "Oh, I am staying at a hotel in Balbadd. As thanks for giving me clothes how about I buy you all a room."

"Really?! Thank you! That's nice isn't it nii-san?"

Jannah looked between his little brother and the man, not being able to say no to the little one, he nods his head.

After walking for some while more they finally manage to enter the town, Sinbad lead them down the streets without a damn in the world and Jannah wondered if the man really had no shame. People were talking and pointing and he really wanted to distance himself from the poorly dressed man.

The hotel was finely decorated and big, Jannah could tell it was for the wealthy. As Sinbad stepped up the steps he was immediately apprehended and questions. Jannah could see the amused expression on Judar's face at the corner of his eye.

"Ah! Let him pass! He's fine!"

Two men came forward. One with white hair and robe, another with features similar to Morgiana's.

"You idiot, why are you walking around like this? Do you know how much attention you'll attract?!" The white haired man scolded the other, Sinbad seemed to not care or ignore the statement and laughed.

"Allow me to introduce my subordinates Jafar," He motions to the white haired man, "and Masrur."

"I'm Aladdin, it's nice to meet you!" The little boy says it with a smile.

"I am Morgiana." She introduces herself while keeping a straight face.

'I am Jannah." He says nodding to the white haired man, trying his hardest to avert his gaze.

"Please put on something decent, there are children present." Jafar tries once more and Jannah thanked him for it since he go the man to leave. He was starting to think that Jafar was the most civilized of the two.

"Ah, I also mentioned that I'll be paying for their room since they helped me out."

Jannah saw Jafar side glance at Judar with some kind of scowl on his face before hiding it with his sleeves. "Very well then."

Jannah raises an eyebrow at Judar but the other had a similar expression to Jafar as well. So he says nothing of it.

"After settling in for the night, how about we all have lunch tomorrow?"

Jannah sighs but nods.

"WOOOWW! The beds are so big and soft!" Aladdin giggles as he flops on the bed. Morgiana falls on hers, sinking in to it with a bewildered expression and Aladdin laughs at her. Judal and Jannah walk in after the two as the woman that lead them in the room holds the door open.

Jannah hums and sits on the edge of his bed and looks around the room. Judar flops down on the one next to him and lets out a sigh.

"Well atleast he has good taste." Jannah comments and rests his staff across the foot of the bed. He lies back on the bed and puts his arms behind his head. The woman smiles and bows. "If you have any concerns, please don't hesitate to ask." She says while holding a plate of fruit.

At that Aladdin stops rolling around in his bed and sits up. "Then miss I have a question.."

Jannah opens an eye upon hearing his little brother.

"Do you know a guy named Alibaba? He's my friend." He says it with a closed eye smile and Jannah closes his eye.

Only to reopen it when he heard a loud clatter through out the room.

Wh-what's wrong?" Aladdin asks from his seat. The woman begins to clean up the mess frantically while trying to regain her composure.

"E-Excuse me, the name just surprised me a bit. Your friend has the same name as a famous person of this country." She says, this seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"Right now 'Balbadd's Alibaba' refers to 'Wonder man Alibaba." This country's number one criminal."

A wave of uneasiness goes through Aladdin as the woman leaves and all the sudden he feels a serious aura around him and the rukh started to grow frantic.

He looks to see his brother looking down at him with a serious blank expression, his eyes darker than normal.

"Aladdin." He states seriously. "You have associated yourself with a criminal I see."

With a squeak Aladdin hid behind Morgiana, poor girl looked in confusion as Aladdin tried to explain the current situation. From across the room Judal lets out a yawn and dozes off.

After explaining the situation Jannah did calm down some but was left a bad impression of this 'Alibaba'.

He grumbles and walks toward his bed and sits on it. Aladdin came from his hiding place and grabbed his flute and blew into it, making the blue giant come out. Jannah watches as Ugo seemed to look around a bit nervously before he faced the older of the two brothers. He seemed to jump a bit at seeing him and Jannah smiles a bit, his mood lighting.

"It's nice to see you too, Ugo." He says and the blue giant bows in a nod. Aladdin smiles and hugs Ugo's arm, nuzzling into it. Morgiana smiles a bit.

Judar woke up to pillow landing on his face and the room grew silent as he sat up and saw the three looking at him. He blinks, not fully understanding the situation before his eyes landed on a amused Jannah, a poker faced Morgiana, a bewildered Aladdin and-

A djinn?

"What the hell is going on?" He asks.

"We were having a pillow fight." Was Jannah's blunt response.

"Oi chibi, why didn't you say you were a magi?"

Jannah raises an eyebrow at this and Aladdin seemed confused and tilted his head to the side."A magi? What's that?"

Judar seems to snort at the boy's response. "From what I've heard they are beings of creation and hold an endless amount of magic" Jannah says and Judal throws the pillow across the bed before standing up and looking Aladdin up and down. "It's more than that blue boy, not only are we beings of creations but we can also bring out djinn."

Jannah looks at Ugo,if he remembers correctly he remembers that female djinn stating something about Ugo, maybe she knew him since they are both djinn.

Aladdin looks up at Ugo.

"Then again," Judal starts, "It's hard to see a little brat like you be a magi, plus there's only supposed to be three of us."

Jannah frowns at the other's words, feeling a bit on edge about what was about to happen next. He keeps a close eye on the raven and his brother, slowly inching for his staff.

Judar stands up right, a smirk on his face. "You can relax, I won't be doing anything to chibi over here why you're around."

That did not ease his mind one bit.

"I think it's best if we go to bed." Morgiana's voice cut through the air as she slips under her covers.

* * *

 _He blinks a bit and narrows his eyes._

 _Something wasn't right..._

 _A movement across the room catches his attention and he looks to see the little girl on the floor, hunched over and scribbling._

 _Her hair was longer now, all over the floor and her frame, she was bigger as well._

 _All the sudden she stands up, holding whatever she made in her hand and walked - more like wobbled - over to him._

 _"Uh!" She says and shows him, Jannah took the girl into his lap and took the paper out her little hands and scanned it over. It was... Impressive._

 _It was a drawing of him._

 _The girl in his lap hums and buries her face in his chest and plays with the loose braids on his hair._

 _"Brada." She says and Jannah nods his head and runs his fingers through her hair._

 _The door opens and footsteps are heard but Jannah doesn't turn around._

 _"I see she drew another picture." The voice over his shoulder says and Jannah nods. The girl in his lap turns to look over his shoulder and smiles upon seeing who it is._

 _"Go!" She says happily while reaching over him. He chuckles and shifts so she can waddle over to the person and Jannah stands and stretches._

 _The man behind him picks up the little girl, he is wearing glasses and a scarf, a small smile on his face. His eyes were pink and his hair was a light shade of blue, almost silver._

 _The girl plays with the braid on his shoulder and Jannah walks toward the two a small smile on his face._

* * *

He wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder and blinks a bit.

"You're a heavy sleeper you know that?" Judar's voice rings through the air as he sits up. He looks around to see his brother and Morgiana still asleep, judging from the position of the sun from the window it was probably still morning out. He rubs an eye and swallows, frowning at the foul taste in his mouth.

"Why did you wake me?" He asks.

The dark magi snorts. "You were talking in your sleep and woke me up."

Jannah stares for a few seconds before sliding out his bed and walking toward the door of the room.

"Where are you going?" The raven raises an eyebrow as the other turned to look at him, running a hand through his blue hair. Jannah gives a smug look.

"Bathing room, why? You want to join?"

Judar blinks and Jannah smirks before opening the door.

"Is that an invitation?"

Jannah shrugs "Take it how you want Judar." And leaves.


	7. Night 6

Hello! Been awhile!

* * *

They were in a room sitting at a large table for lunch. Sinbad did request them and after some begging from Aladdin and the puppy face Jannah sat with them. Quite reluctantly.

He made sure Aladdin sat between him and Morgiana. Judal sat on his left and Sinbad and his subordinates sat across the table from them. The food was placed in front of them and Aladdin gawked at the display of food before them. They little boy's eyes had widened and was sparkling and he started drool on himself.

"Wooooowww~"

Jannah had to admit he was impressed.

The steamed fish that was presented in front of them did look delectable. Sinbad made a smile and began to speak.

"This is Balbadd's famous butter baked eumer seam bream!" He says. Jannah reached for a napkin and wiped the drool off his little brother's face as the older man continued. He honestly didn't care about what the man was saying about the fish, no wonder how marvelous it looked. So instead he began to reach across the table for some fruit and vegetables and a few pieces of meat. From beside him he hears Judal make a grumble and bite into a peach. It was obvious he was just as bored as Jannah and the blue haired boy was surprised the other was not making any harsh comments.

Sinbad began to talk to his subordinates and Aladdin and Morgiana began eating, his brother being the messier of the two. Jannah lets out a sigh and pats his head. "You'd think that we didn't teach you table manners Aladdin." Aladdin makes a giggle as he eats more. "Sorry nii-san."

After a few moments the two went off to talk to the older fanalis, Masrur. Jannah watches them from the corner of his eye while eating quietly.

"There really isn't a need to be so hostile Jannah." Sinbad commented trying to break the ice. Jannah closed his eyes as he took another bite of the apple he was eating.

"Of course I would be hostile when a man I don't even know comes up to children naked in the forest and offers them food the next day like not a damned thing happened. Not to mention he lied about being a merchant." He says icly and Judar snorts, he was liking this guy more and more.

"W-well" Sinbad cleared his throat to regain himself, "One doesn't really tell who they really are to strangers, especially if they have a high status. Don't you think?" He tried to reason with a smile. Jannah only hums, only partially agreeing. "Right…." He places the apple core down on his now empty plate and goes to get the fruit off of Aladdin's. He was becoming VERY uncomfortable around this man. From beside him Jafar choked at the sight of Ugo's arms appearing behind his king.

Jannah blinks his attention over to his little brother who had blown into his flute, releasing his djinn. Sinbad had stood up and looked in awe as Ugo's full body materialized. Jafar had managed to recover from his shock while Judal was frowning.

"Amazing!" Sinbad has said as he touched Ugo's arms as if to clarify something. They had moved to a now more open area that happened to be close to where they had lunch.

"Aladdin, you're also a 'magi?'" The man asked in wonder and Jannah narrowed his eyes at the word Magi. He remembers it from Yunan, and said man being one. He also remembered what the blonde had said about them and the power he had. Judging from Sinbad's reaction it must have meant a great deal.

"Also? Do you know another Magi Mister?" Aladdin perked up at that and Jannah became a bit interested in the man's answer. From beside him Judar scoffs and walks toward the boy, leaning over him and looking him up and did not like that look and stared hard at the two.

"You can say that…." Sinbad says as he eyed Judal.

"And what's it to you chibi? There's no way you could be a magi when there's already three in the world, me included." He says a bit roughly and Aladdin took a step back. Jannah side stepped so that he was closer to his brother.

"Already….. Three?" Aladdin had blinked and mumbles, it was barely a whisper. Judal makes a frustrated groan and stands up fully. "C'mon chibi! You atleast know something don't you? What about you blue boy?" He asks his last question to the older of the two and Jannah frowns. " I don't know much. All I know is that they're beings of creation and that they have a large quantity of magoi."

Judal cracks out a crooked smile. "Right, right you got the basics down. Wanna explain more dumbass king?" The raven grinned at the man's frown but he did continued none the less.

"Magis are just as your brother guessed, they are beings of creations and such. Not only that but they are the only beings able to materialize djinns outside of they're said dungeon like you have Aladdin. They can do this and continue to do so with a steady output of magoi. With the exceptions of Magi, capturers and other people's magoi would disappear in an instant."

Jannah blinks and Aladdin waves his hand infront of his face. "Not really. It disappears too if I show it too, I get hungry and sleepy!" Sinbad places his finger under his chin and looks down at aladdin while nodding. "Interesting, so your stamina decreases as well."

"What about you nii-san? Are you a magi too?" Aladdin asks while looking up at his brother.

"Now that," Judar says, twirling his wand around his fingers."Is a good ass question, because everytime I mention it or ask it you avoid answering." Jannah tilts his head and leans more against his slaff. Sinbad kept quiet and waited for an answer.

"Then again," Judar walks forward and throws an arm over Jannah's shoulder. "I highly doubt it, since there's only supposed to be three. But you really are an edgy person and it' starting to irk me."

Jannah only scoffs but doesn't shrug the other off. "If I am one, then I don't know it. I do doubt that I am, just a powerful magician at most."

Sinbad nodded at that answer, a bit intrigued. "I see, I see, well do you atleast know what rukh is?"

Aladdin shook his head but Jannah answered as well. "The birds." He stated. Judal nods.

"Oh, so you can see them when you do magic Jannah?" The older man asked. Jannah shook his head a bit. "I can see them whenever, they tend to get on my nerves at times." He mentions, like right now. Ever since they met this Sinbad they were all over him and some of the were mingling with the light and darks ones around Jannah and it made him uncomfortable because they were so bright.

"Well," he starts,"Magoi is the energy 'rukh' creates. It also dwells in living things. From their inner rukh, ordinary people can only produce a certain amount of energy that can be used."

Judal interrupts, "However we magi can use the rukh from different things surrounding us, and not just what's inside because we are loved by the rukh." He says it with a crazed look in his eye and only Jannah could see it. And for some reason he could feel the dark birds of Judal push against his, it's a bit unnerving but better than Sinbad's bright one's.

"So tell me chibi, what can you do? I've already seen what your brother here can do."

At that he was shrugged off but Judal still kept that look on his face.

"As much as I would like to see that myself, I need to ask of something from you Aladdin." He says while walking toward the boy and holding his hand out.

"I would like to ask if you would help us capture a band of bandits called the Fog troupe."

A slice of air is what made Sinbad jump and pull his hand back before his fingers could get sliced off. It was barely seen and it startled the little boy and Sinbad's subordinates. He turned in the direction it came from and saw Jannah glaring at him and gripping his staff.

 **"Oops** , my hand must have slipped because I thought I misheard something is all." He said, his head cocked to the side and eyes taking a darker shade of blue, almost black.

He licks his lips before speaking. "Did you just ask my little brother to help take out bandits who **may or may** not be capable of killing him? Because if you did I would have no problem in making you regret it."

Judal begins to snicker as he watches, Jannah was getting more and more interesting to him, and not only that, but the black rukh was beginning swarm around him just a bit, the lighter ones trying to hold them off.

"N-Now! It should be fine! I think Aladdin is more that cap-"

"Not only that but he is a child, and I'm older and technically is responsible for him, so -"

"Nii-san.." Aladdin whined and clutched his brother's pants gaining the other's attention and making him calm down just a bit, only a little bit. "It should be fine! Mor would be with m-"

" _No_." He says sternly, not daring to look the younger in the eyes because he knew damn well what Aladdin's puppy eyes would do to him.

"Please nii-san~!" Aladdin was hanging off his brother's waist now and looking up at him with those eyes. Jannah only turned his head to the side.

"If I may-" Sinbad started.

" ** _Fuck_ _NO_**." Jannah hissed out, his hard glare returning and Aladdin squeaked at his brother's tone. Judal was laughing whole heartedly by now.

Jafar held his sleeves up to cover half of his face, "I do agree with Jannah on this one, they are children Sin."

"Oh come on Jafar, you can be with them and make sure they won't get hurt, you're more than capable enough."

Jannah only grumbled and made the mistake of looking down when Aladdin hugged him tighter.

Sinbad and the others could actually see the mental crack of the other and Jannah let out a long sigh before he completely relaxed. The rukh around Aladdin was trying to calm his brother down from what Judar could see and it made him frown a bit.

"...Fine…" Came the reluctant answer of the older, than his sharp gaze turn toward the purple haired male. "But I am coming, and if he so much as has a piece of dust on him I will erase your existence!"

Even though it was just a threat it stirred everybody. And Sinbad began to reevaluate his life for a few measly seconds.

* * *

It was night time now and Jannah grumbled to himself as he watched over in the skies. Jafar, Morgiana and Aladdin were together as Sinbad and Masrur. Judal had ran off somewhere stating that he could do whatever the hell he wanted, meaning that he wouldn't help.

Jannah had took to the air, not at all caring if anyone sees him. This way he had a good view of Aladdin and morgiana.

From his current understanding from the meeting they had earlier, this Fog Troupe was a group of people who stole from the wealthy and gave to the poor. Meaning that yes, they were criminals to the victims and heroes to others. Jannah honestly didn't care about the country's problem. From what he could see this place was slowly starting to crumble and it would not take long at all. From the way the people lived, there was a huge line between the wealthy and the could also tell from the dark rukh around the place, it was so much that it kind of overwhelmed him but at the same time he wasn't scared of them.

He holds his hand out to one of the dark creatures and it lands on his finger, he sighs, they were quite relaxing in a way, and he accepted both rukhs since both were quite fond of him.

The dark bird flew to land on his forehead and his eyes flashed a bright blue.

"This place is already lost…" He says to himself as he watches.

* * *

He was _pissed_.

The only reason he had not went to go find that bastard because of the broken look in Aladdin's eyes as he looked out the window.

Jannah wanted to _kill_ someone.

He did not like seeing his little brother in such a state. He looks across the room at the sitting form of the other. His eye twitched as he walked over and stood behind him.

"Aladdin." His voice was soft as he looked down at the other but Aladdin didn't turn around. Jannah lets out a sigh before laying his staff on the floor and picking his brother up and sitting him on his lap. He runs his fingers through blue hair and Aladdin grips his sash.

"N-nii-san…"

Jannah says nothing as he hums and continues to stroke the other's hair. He could feel his shirt getting wet and Aladdin nuzzles his neck. He closes his eyes.

After a few moments footsteps were heard and the female fanalis made her presence known. "He cried….?"

"Yes," Jannah said darkly, Aladdin had fell asleep not too long ago and was snoring softly. He still held on the older as he slept.

"I'm bringing him here." Morgiana declares and Jannah turned to look at her, he could see her perfectly thanks to the moonlight and she held a stoic expression. It wasn't meant for discussion as she lept through the open window.

Aladdin stirs and opens his eyes sleepily, Jannah looks down at him, and moves the hair out the other's face.

"Morgiana went to go get that person." He mumbled and Aladdin perked up before his eyes went dull again. Jannah's jaw clenched and he tensed up and Aladdin noticed. "Please don't hurt Alibaba-kun."

Jannah didn't answer because a loud scream filled the room as someone was thrown in and Morgiana gracefully landed while they rolled and hit the wall. Jannah raised an eyebrow at the girl but she kept an unreadable expression.

"A-Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin called out and Jannah went siff for a second.

" _Get on with it."_ Jannah hissed out. He was standing behind Aladdin, glaring down at the blonde and if looks could kill he would be six feet under by now. Morgiana stood behind the blonde just incase he tried to run off.

Alibaba coughed at the tone of his voice and shifted uncomfortably as he was being stared down. Across from him Aladdin had a small smile on his face but he did seem a bit tense.

"I-it seems like you're doing well..." The blonde started after taking a gulp. The tension around Jannah grew.

"Mm! You too!"

"It's been half a year now! You've changed some!"

"Y-you too!"

"Aladdin my patience is running thin." Jannah growled out, startling the two. Morgiana nodded. "I agree, please get in with it. You pointed your sword at Aladdin so please explain why you're in the Fog Troupe."

Alibaba scoffed and turned his head to the side, face twisted up. "Geez, you both are annoying, I was getting to that but since you said it like that, I don't feel like talking anymore-"

" **Listen here you damn brat!** " Jannah was in front of him in an instant, staff pointed at him and eyes glowing a bright blue with a tint of red in the middle. Aladdin didn't even see how his brother manage to move that fast. His eyes went wide as his brother loomed over the other.

"I don't give a damn why you joined that shitty group of your reasons for it. Right now the **ONLY** reason you are not dead is because my brother considers you as his friend and so help me if he wasn't here you wouldn't be breathing." He whispered it calmly while looking into the other's eyes and Alibaba felt like ice was running through his veins.

Jannah continued, "Now why the hell did you point your sword at my brother and hurt him-"

"I didn't him!"

 **"YOU MADE HIM CRY YOU WORTHLESS FUCK! NOW SIT DOWN AND TALK**!"

 _'YOU HURT MY BROTHERS AND SISTER YOU BITCH!'_

Aladdin ran forward and wrapped his arms around the other, his brother never yelled like that. He was so calm and collected. It was beginning to scare him, the way his brother was shaking but held a straight face after his outburst scared him even more.

"N-nii-san, please calm down... You're scaring me."

At that Jannah straightened up and blinked rapidly. He stared at Aladdin for a minute before walking toward the door and leaving without a word.

Jannah needed to let off since steam, hell he needed something. He's never been that mad before, not at Aladdin, not even at Ugo, he didn't know where that side of him came from.

It was as if he were a different person.

When he opened the doors to the room to leave and saw Sinbad kneeling against the wall with a glass and the most scared expression he only blinked.

"You really are a dumbass." He said with no regrets and Sinbad visibly paled. Jafar made a snicker behind his sleeves and Jannah sighs before running his temples.

His head hurt like hell!

He heard voices, saw images, and felt things. The rukh around him began to worry and the dark rukh began to push the lighter away.

"I need sleep." Was all he said as he somewhat limped down the hall.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I has fun writing this chapter! I did and wow Jannah has a serious brother complex! Haha. Please review!


	8. Night 7

**Hello! Yay it's building up to the exciting part! I had fun writing this chapter as well!**

* * *

Jannah woke up to a loud rumble and crash. Hell, when did he go to sleep? Did he pass out?

He blinks and his headache did somewhat ease and he stood up. He makes his way back toward Aladdin and the others and saw Sinbad and his subordinates around a huge hole in the wall.

"Wha-" he swallows. "What happened?"

Sinbad looked at him. "The Fog Troupe came and captured Alibaba. We need to get him back." Jannah snorted and leaned against his staff. "I honestly don't give a single care about that idiot." He says while making his way back. Sinbad raised an eyebrow, judging from the other's outburst earlier he was sure this tactic would work.

"You do know that Aladdin is up on the roof with them right?"

Jannah felt something in his head click and he whipped around and stared at Sinbad. _"Where?"_ He demanded.

"The roof. They went up through the -"

Jannah was already halfway in the room before the other could finish.

"Jannah! The stairs are-"

 **"Fuck the stairs! I. Am. Flying!"**

When they arrived Jannah immediately stood by his brother. Sinbad and the others came up as well. Morgiana seemed to be fighting but there were just too many.

"Masrur." Sinbad said and only received a nod. The fanalis man stood and positioned himself before attacking.

Jannah would be lying if he wasn't impressed. The impact was tremendous. Then Sinbad began to talk to them and the blonde haired brat. Jannah turned toward his brother and began to look him over.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked and the younger shook his head. Jannah nodded and looked at Morgiana. "You?" She said that she was alright and Jannah placed his hand on Aladdin's head before sighing.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier, I know I scared you." He whispered and Aladdin only hugged him while nodding. Jannah only let out a sigh and his attention turned toward the blonde who had started this whole thing. He would have a select few words with him later, but now his head was killing him. Aladdin had let go but stayed around his brother and began to listen to what Sinbad was saying.

Jannah rubbed at his temples and restrained a groan. It felt as if something was hitting his head and it grew more intense. The world before him begin to tilt a bit and dots clouded his vision.

* * *

 _'Do you think you can protect them in the state you're in? Look at you!" The feminine voice said and he immediately recognized it. It was that woman of Kou._

 _"Face it! You're one of us! They won't accept you!" She snickered at him, a crooked look on her face._

 _"Shut up! I'll do everything in my being to end you!" He choked out. His body hurt all over and his breath was short. He gripped his staff so hard it was starting to hurt his hands._

 _"But the darkness will take you entirely and then you won't be in control! It'd be better to come with us! Your brother is gone and your sister won't make it. S_a has already fallen by my hand! Now join us and tell us what you're planning." She tried to reason with a calm voice, while walking forward._

 _"Over my cold dead body!" He sneered with an equally calm tone and a hard glare, dark veins starting to form under one eye._

 _"But it's part of our fate and destiny! It's what our father wants!"_

 _"I don't believe in this ' **father** ' or **'destiny '** or **'fate'**! I know my father and he's the reason why this is happening and for the monster I am becoming!" He bellowed. And his face was caught in between two hands and she leaned forward, their lips almost touching._

 _"I think we both know who is responsible, your father was an excellent man and knew what was happening! It's a shame that only one child was able to realize the flaws in this world because the others could've been saved." She says it while looking directly in his eyes and he couldn't pull away because of the weak state he was in. "But now you're all alone to grieve because your mother, father and siblings, and the rest of your family are gone. But I'll help you through it, I'll show you if you join me and help us accomplish father's dream for this world!" A sinister smile appears and the white of her eyes turned black and the pupils turned red._

 _"You're already half fallen! If you come along then we can achieve the goal for not only this world but the next!"_

 _"N-no.." He says while trying to shake her off. However she kept her grip and he was forced to stare in her eyes once more. He wanted to get away, no he had to!_

 _He closes his eyes and with the strength he had left his eyes flashed, one red, one blue, and managed to send a gust of wind through his hand, pushing her off. She lost her footing and skid on the floor. He took that time to stand and lean on his staff._

 _"I refuse to join and stand with someone like you Arba."_

* * *

His eyes snap open and he takes in a sharp breath. He looks around to see that he's in a room, from the looks of it it looked like the one in the inn they were staying at. He swallows and sits up, shivering all over. He was cold, it was like ice were running through his veins and his head still hurt but not as bad as before. He was sweaty too and he lets out a groan before lying back down on the bed.

Just what was that? A dream? No- dreams are things made from what you've already seen... So maybe it was a memory because in order to see something like that you need to see it. But Jannah doesn't remember any of it happening... Ant that name, Arba, it left a bitter feeling in his stomach.

The door to the room opens and Jannah turns toward it. He narrows his eyes as Aladdin walks in with a bowl of water and smiles at seeing his brother awake. He walks across the room and sits the bowl on the floor. He wrings the cloth out before wiping his brother's face.

"What happened?" He mumbled and Aladdin shifted. "Sinbad-san and Alibaba-kun went to talk to the king about the Fog Troupe. Before that you passed out and Sinbad-san had Masrur-san bring you here." He bit his lip. "I was really scared because you were cold and shaking a bit." A hiccup came next and Jannah reached forward and pulled the other under the covers with him.

"I'm fine, just tired Aladdin. " he says while combing his fingers through the other's hair. Aladdin nodded against his shoulder.

Jannah let out a sigh as he felt himself relax completely. The pain had subsided and he was no longer cold.

"I'll stay here and sleep, you go." He whispered. Before Aladdin could respond he was already asleep.

When he woke up it was around night. He sits up, feeling a bit dizzy from sleeping too long and stretches. He grunts as he feels his muscles pop.

He stands up and braids his hair back up in two braids before grabbing his staff. He walks around the inn to try and find Aladdin or Morgiana.

After a few moments of wandering he came to the conclusion that they weren't there. He holds his hand out to one of the dark rukh and it landed on his palm.

"Help me find Aladdin." He whispers to it and it fluttered off and he followed.

"Oi Sinbad!" Judal called out as he descended through the hole in the roof. Aladdin and the others looked in his direction. They were here to discuss the talk between Alibaba, Sinbad, and the King to determine what would happen. Sinbad turned toward him with a bit of shock. Did he follow us here? I thought he left.

"Yo stupid King! What ya doing here?" while looking around. Aladdin looked between the two and Sinbad spoke.

"I've been meaning to ask why you've been here, and what you want with this country."

Judal perks up. "Oh. To tell the truth the reason I'm here is because of the chibi's brother, speaking of which where is the blue boy?" He says while eyeing Aladdin and Sinbad raised an eyebrow. That confirmed his suspicion on how he joined Aladdin and the others.

"To tell the truth I don't really care about this country or where it's falling. You know for some reason I've really haven't been myself and it's starting to irk me. " he says the last part with a grin. "What I really want is a good challenge you know? What I really want to see is war!"

All the others freeze at his response and he cackles. "You know the Kou empire is strong! Having countless of soldiers, dungeon capturers that are generals and even dungeon monsters as part of the army. Isn't it awesome!?"

Sinbad glared. "You..."

"Jafar-san, is Judal really a Magi?" Aladdin asked the albino male. Jafar frowns but nods. "He is, and he has a long history of accumulated hatred with us.."

Aladdin found it a bit weird, but then again he didn't know much about Magis and how they were, but he was sure there was something wrong with Judal being one.

Judal then put his hands up and continues. "Don't misunderstand, now. Who I really want to work together the most with is you!"

"I told you my answer long ago, I won't be your puppet."

Judal lets out a sigh. "Then again there is another person I have some interest in..." Red eyes then met blue ones and Aladdin took a step back.

"Speaking of interesting people, chibi me and you need to finish a conversation from earlier." He says while walking forward.

"I admit that the rukh around you is weird but I still won't accept that you're a magi." He says while leaning down and eyeing the other. Aladdin took a step back.

"Judal you know he is one, you reacted to him did you not?" Sinbad called out and the raven snorted.

"Magis are supposed to be amazing beings! When rukh was sent to change the world, they're considered the strongest magic users with the largest amount of magoi in the creation of the world! That's a Magi!" He exclaims and Aladdin was taken aback by this.

"Sure I would be alright if that blue boy was one, but this kid here ain't one!"

"Like I said you did have a reaction to him!"

Judal turned toward the purple haired man and glared, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he turned toward Aladdin putting a smile up and extended his hand.

"Listen chibi, I think we met the wrong way back then. What's your name, I'm Judar."

Aladdin was shocked at first and hesitant, but he answered anyway. "B-Boku wa Aladdin.."

"Alright Aladdin, as fellow magi let's get along from now on." He says with the smile still on his face and hand out. Once again Aladdin was still hesitant but went to reach for his hand. Judal's smile then turned into a smirk as he forced his hand forward only for him to hit air.

"Nii-san!" The younger gasped as he was pulled up in the air by his brother. Jannah narrowed his eyes at the raven before landing and setting his brother on his feet next to Morgiana.

"And what exactly were you about to do to my brother Judal?" He asked calmly and Aladdin looked at his brother nervously.

"I'm fine Aladdin." Jannah answered his worries and rubbed the other's back.

Judal only scowled. "Oh come on, I was just testing to see if he was actually what I was, that sorry excuse isn't one!"

 _"What did you just say?"_ Jannah hissed. Judal's scowl turned into a smirk and he cocked his head to the side. He crossed his arms and leaned forward a bit.

"Oh come on, it's true! Is he even capable of using magic? "

Jannah had to stop and think about that one. He hasn't taught Aladdin magic, and he doubt Ugo did, after all they never knew they would be in this situation.

"Hmm, if you are a magi then you have a candidate don't ya? Where is he?"

"Huh?" Aladdin asked. "Candidate?"

Judal let out a sigh and frowned. "Fine I'll just find 'em." He blinked and his eyes turned a different colour and he scanned the crowd of people.

"There you are!" He pointed toward Alibaba and the other shifted.

"I remember you! You're that useless brat that was bullied by Ahbmad earlier! He wouldn't even listen to you like you were worthless!"

"He's not worthless!" Aladdin cut in and glared hard at the other. This caught everyone's attention and looked toward the child.

"Alibaba is not useless! Because I know it! He knew he wouldn't be recognized but for the sake of others, he put aside his fears to do something no one has dared to do! So he's a brave person!"

"Humph." Judal came forward and Jannah watched his every move.

"Is this guy really worth such high hopes?" He dug into the cloth around his neck and took out what looked like a wand. "Because I," he shot a blast of light toward the blonde, "don't see it at all!"

"Judal!" Sinbad cried.

Alibaba made a strangled cry and Morgiana ran to catch him before he slammed into the wall.

"Geez Sinbad, did you become more stupid! Why mingle with these weaklings!?" He stopped when the rukh began move about and Jannah looked at his brother. Aladdin stood with his staff ready and glaring at the raven haired magi. Judal put on a crooked grin.

"Oh, so you're going to do it?" He asked and Jannah's gaze turned toward him.

"Aladdin," Jannah said before licking his lips. "Stop."

The boy looked at his brother in shock, the energy slowly disappearing. "W-Why?"

"If I'm correct, if you just shoot out magoi it won't have an effect since you two are magi."

Judal made a nod. "Right right! I'm starting to like you more and more!"

"Not only that," he stood in front of his brother and stared Judal down. "You're not fighting, Aladdin, _I am._ " Aladdin made a surprised squeak at his brother's statement.

"Just a minute now! Jannah you two could seriously destroy this pla-"

 **"Shut up Sinbad**. _Jannah, you do not know how long I've been waiting for a challenge like this!"_

Jannah didn't know why but a smirk formed on his face and he tilts his head slightly. "A challenge you say? Well what's a challenge without a prize?" Judal's eyes lit up and he was filled with an excited glee and his grin grew wider. "But of course! How 'bout a bet?" Aladdin gripped the cloth of his brother's pants. Jannah hums. "Fine."

A cackle came out the other. "Alright if I win you come to the Kou empire with me and be by my side!" Sinbad's eyes went wide and so did Aladdin's. Morgiana and the others kept quiet and stood shocked.

Sinbad gulped, if Jannah were to fall and be forced in the empire then that would be more trouble. He didn't know how strong Jannah was but he was upright challenging the magi with quite a calm demeanor.

Jannah clicked his tongue. "Okay, and when I win-"

 _"If_ you win blue boy."

 _"If I win,"_ he corrected himself with an amused tone. He reaches up moves his bangs from over his now shining blue eyes. "You cut off all ties with the Kou empire and be with me. Understand?"

Sinbad stood flabbergasted.

"Deal! And don't you dare cheat!" Judal called out as he took flight. Jannah tapped Aladdin on his shoulder.

"Evacuate all the people from here Aladdin, you too Morgiana." The boy nodded and ran toward Sinbad.

"Jannah! Are you sure-" sinbad started but Jannah nodded.

"I don't know if my magic is as strong as his but I can outsmart him. Now help them get as far away as possible." But the man pressed further. "I know, but just to confirm, do you know how to use magic?"

Jannah side glanced at him. "I know the basics and that'll have to do for now."

"Oi Sinbad! Quit talking to what's mine!"

Jannah chuckled and turned toward the dark magi. "Eager, I see?"

"Damn straight! now come on, I'll show you my special!" Judal said tilts his head in question. "Special?" He echoed and Judar smiles.

"Right, you're new to this and since I like you I'll explain. Having just a magoi shoot out won't do a thing, now that I think about it the magoi will be nullified since the rukh seems to like us both. So instead let's to a magic battle."

Jannah stares at him but nods, completely understanding what Sinbad was asking about earlier. "Alright I accept."

"Great, now I'm sure you know how this works so I don't need to explain!" He holds his wand up and a ball of light gathers around it and Jannah readies his staff. The ball of light grew till Jannah could see streams of light radiate from it and form little sparks which turned into something that looked like lightning. It buzzed for a few moment making a loud crackle and Judal laughed.

"Now this is my thunder magic!"

Jannah looked up and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Aladdin and the others finished evacuating the people and came back to see the hovering ball of lightning. Alibaba and Morgiana stood and watched with their mouths open.

Judal threw it toward him. "Now let's see if you can dodge this!"

"Jannah, run away from it!" Sinbad yelled.

Jannah stood, and his body suddenly threw himself out the way just in time. He lets out a huff as the ball of thunder exploded when it made contact with the cround.

"Oh! You dodged it! Now I know you're more than capable!"

Jannah frowned and tried to focus again.

Judal raises his wand and Jannah could see fog gather around it.

"Did you know that Balbadd is a fog town? I can order the rukhs to gather as much water from the fog as I want."

The fog then turned into a big bubble of water above Judal's head and he smirked. He brought his want up and light gathered around it. "If I order it again..." All of them gasped as the water hardened and formed a crystal like spear above his head.

This is my specialty! Ice magic!"

Jannah was a bit impressed, he didn't know if he was capable of doing things like that.

"Its a bit too early to be impressed now, the real fun starts here!"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Meh there was alot more dialogue in this chapter but I'm still proud of it. I had to switch things around since Aladdin already met Judal.**

 **To Silenceloy: Quite a good observation there, hehe**

 **To happy bunny: XD ya! I should've written that, haha, Jannah is so mean to sinbad**

 **Bye**


	9. Night 8

**Hello Minna!**

* * *

He dodged shards of ice as they rained down on him in a fast pace. The sound of ice impacting the ground and Judal's laughter rang in his ears as he scurries side to side.

"Come one Jannah~ Don't just run, fight!"

The crystal of ice peeled once more and more shards rain down, these were smaller and much more faster than the ones before hand and this meant Jannah had to fly in order to dodge most of them. He sucks in a breath as one nearly cut his neck, breaking the chain of his necklace and the red jewel fell and shattered. He watches it as the pieces become frozen just like most of the ground below them. He swallows thickly, his free hand going toward his neck and looks back toward the raven above him.

"Finally in the air! It's about time!"

The shard peels again but this time he's ready.

 **"Har Har!** " Fire met ice and steam came after. The ones below had gasped at the hot wind. Sinbad squints his eye so he could see the two figures. Another hot explosion happens and Judal cursed as the crystal of ice above him evaporated because of the heat of the explosion.

Jannah waves his hand and the steam circles in before disappearing all together.

"Sorry," He says with a small smile. "That crystal was getting on my nerves."

Judal couldn't help the grin on his face and laughed. This was so much fun! He hadn't felt the rush of adrenaline in a long time and Jannah was giving it to him. The fun, the excitement, the adrenaline, everything!

"Fine if that's how you want to play."

"Actually," Jannah cut in, blue eyes glowing in the night. "I seem to understand the tactics of a magic battle now, and the commands. It's quite simple now that I think of it. " He sways in the air a bit as he talks and his head tilts to the side.

"Oh really?"

Jannah nods. "For instance, all you have to do is take the rukh and command them. Like this for example," He waves his staff in a circular motion, **"Har Har,"** A red glow formed in the head of it and shined brightly, **"Asfal,"** A small twister of wind formed in the middle of it, sucking it and almost looked like a void. Jannah felt a sharp throb in the side of his head but continued on, **"Ramz."** A blue spark appeared and then a crackle.

Sinbad's eyes went wide and he let out a curse.

"Get _EVERYBODY_ away from here!" He said through his teeth but Aladdin kept staring at his brother, something was just off and there was more dark rukh then light rukh around him. Not only that but even though he had a calm and composed face Aladdin could see a flash of red in one of his eyes.

Jafar and Masrur wasted no time in rounding up the injured people that were left. Alibaba and Morgiana ran to grab the little Magi.

Jannah smirks a bit and looks at the raven. "Do you think you can handle this, Judal?"

"Sin! What kind of magic is that!?" Jafar asked in a hushed tone. Sinbad swallowed thickly, "I don't know but it looks extremely powerful. " _Just where the hell did he learn something like that?_

Judal was actually quivering a bit, he felt so excited and he couldn't stop laughing to himself. Jannah's smirk turned into a small smile at the raven haired magi and it caught him off guard.

"I win." He said quietly and threw the void at the other.

A loud crackle vibrated through the air and the others had to cover their eyes because of the blinding light. Judal's borg activated just like Jannah expected to, he didn't know how he was able to see it but he could see the cracks form and a dark chuckle came out of him. He took this time to fly behind the other and grab him.

"I told you I would win." He says as he presses his hand against the other's forehead.

Red eyes went wide as he once again felt that white hot pain from before and he shot back with a scream. Images flashed before his eyes. He didn't want to see those images of his past memories! It felt like Jannah was forcing them through his skull for whatever god forsaken reason! So why the hell was it happening?

Judal was away in a blink of an eye, gripping his head in one hand and wand in the other. He shakes a bit before a scowl forms across his face.

"I told… you no **CHEATING!"**

It happened so fast, the ice that was on the ground came forward into one big spear. He saw it shoot forward, he heard his brother shout his name to look out,

But he wasn't fast enough.

* * *

 _He lays limp on the ground, people were screaming and shouting but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't move because of the pain and state he was in._

 _He was going to die. He could feel it._

 _He couldn't even move his head, he could barely blink and tears were starting to form, making his vision blurry. It hurt to breath and he could taste the blood in his mouth, the pain in his chest growing worse._

 _Footsteps walked forward in a slow pace and someone bent down next to him and stroked his hair, he didn't know who it was but it made him angry._

 _"Such a shame." The voice was distant, maybe because he was on the verge of life and death. The hand stopped and cupped his cheek, he was then pulled up and held to someone's chest._

 _"You know this would not have happened if you would've just cooperated."_

 _He didn't care what happened to him actually, he only cared about buying time so the others could get to safety and for some reason knowing that put him more at ease._

 _"It would've been so much easier if you would've join us and supported Elder David!"_

 _That name made him sick to his stomach and his chin was grabbed, forcing him to look at someone but - ah- he couldn't see that well anymore._

 _"What difference will that magician keeping that boy will make? Jannah! You can't die yet!"_

 _A strangled cry came out of him when pressure was applied to the wound and the pain was so unbearable yet he was still there._

 _"Do you not realize that this is not our destiny! You were supposed to be alive and we could've used you and ended this with less bloodshed."_

 _Less bloodshed his ass._

 _"Tell us where he is going and what he's planning! Where is he taking the boy!?"_

 ** _Like hell I'd tell you witch_**

Jannah…

 _His eyes were starting to close._

"Jannah."

 _He couldn't feel pain anymore._

 **"JANNAH!"**

His eyes snapped open with a gasp. He shivers and his eyes look around frantically.

"Calm down." The familiar yet soft voice of his friend called out. He looks in the direction of the djinn looking down at him with a worried expression. He tries to call his name but only a hoarse noise came out. He coughs and swallows and a small smile graces Ugo's features and he sighs in relief.

"What happened?" Jannah asks once he regains his voice, and the smile that was on the older's face went away. Ugo studied the other for a few moments as Jannah tried to sit up in his somewhat shaky state. He was still unsteady and was in a cold sweat. The boy even flinched when one of the white creatures that were around rubbed against him.

"To put it simple you almost experienced you death."

Jannah blinked, wait did he die?

"You didn't die… well not here…" The djinn head said as if reading his thoughts but only made him more confused.

"What are… these things…?" He asked, trying to get himself to calm down and think about others things then what he just saw. At that Ugo looked at them, "Well it has been quiet since you and Aladdin left so I made them to help me around and such." Jannah nods slowly, petting one of them. He looks around more to see that he was back in the palace from before. Everything did look the same, besides the little creatures, but it was quiet.

"Back to the subject at hand… Jannah, the reason why you're here and not back with Aladdin is because you're currently unconscious and injured badly."

Jannah begins to check himself and Ugo shook his head, "Your _physical_ body is injured and unconscious, I took your mental state and brought you back here because I need to tell you and Aladdin something important." Jannah looked around, "Then why isn't he here."

"Because he is currently outside fighting that other Magi."

His eyes widened a moment and he took in a breath.

"He's also using my body that was in the flute. I don't know how long it'll actually pull through, so I'm talking to you now and it's best if I talk to you two separately. "

"Why? What's so important?" He asks slowly while looking at the other and Ugo's brows furrowed in concentration, he was trying to figure out how to word this right.

"Have you been experiencing memories Jannah? Like visions of some sort?"

Jannah nodded slowly, if he was correct he had just experienced one before waking up, and it felt so real.

Like it was a memory.

Ugo takes in a breath. "Listen and listen carefully. The reason you are experiencing those is because they are memories. They are _your_ memories Jannah, things that have _already happened."_ He looks the other in the eyes to see if he was following along and continued on. "The reason you're seeing them now is because I think you are in conflict with your other self from that world."

"Okay…." He says, still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"It isn't something you can take so lightly Jannah, you - well the other you- warned me about this and it can seriously damage your being. Mentally and physically. Your rukh is already conflicting itself."

Jannah blinked, could Ugo really tell all that? He would often see the rukh fight each other around him but he didn't know that it was his. And the only physical thing he experienced from it was a sharp migraine.

"Not only that but you used a very complex magic just moments before, which can really put a strain on you because of this."

"So you're saying there's two of me?"

Ugo shook his head. "Not exactly, There is only one of you now. There was another you in a different world so to speak, and now you're seeing the other's life and it conflicts with your rukh."

"So…" he swallowed before speaking, "What would happen if this were to continue?"

Ugo gave him a grave look and the other flinched.

"How do we solve it?"

The head was shifted so that Ugo could look off to the side at a pile of books.

"That's up to you Jannah, you will have to choose?"

A baffled look came from the teen. "Choose..?"

"Choose whether or not you want to be this Jannah or that Jannah. If you pick _this_ Jannah then you will stay as you are, but you'll probably lose a majority of you knowledge and abilities as a magician. And if you chose that Jannah then -"

"I'll know more than I do now."

"-And you might lose your memories, it's a big might but I'm not so sure…. "

Jannah gulped and his hand went toward his neck, only to realise that the necklace Aladdin had given him was gone. A shiver went through him.

"How will I choose? " He asked quietly and Ugo's heart went out to the boy and he bit his lip.

"I'm going to show you your past in that world, and you'll know the truth about everything, then you'll choose." His eyes glistened a bit but he closed them, not wanting the tears to fall.

"Ugo? W-Will I come back after this? Is this the last time I see you?"

Ugo smiled a bit, it was a sad smile. "I honestly don't know.."

Jannah pondered a few moments before standing and walking over to the other. Ugo looked up at him in curiosity as the other looked him in the eye.

"Show me." He says and take a deep breathe, "And I'll come back to see you and give you my answer." His eyes started watering and a hand went up to wipe one. "I-I don't know why but this can't be the last I see you, okay?" He says and wipes his eyes, he didn't know why he started crying all the sudden and why his chest hurt. Ugo smiled at him.

"I'll hold you too it, Jannah."

* * *

Aladdin lets out a breath as the ice was blocked. He managed to block the second wave of ice before it managed to hit his brother by bringing out Ugo just in time. The first wave managed to hit his brother home in the chest and head, knocking him unconscious. Morgiana was fast at catching him and bringing him to safety with the others.

"Oi chibi! Move before you become like you brother!"

"No I won't let you hurt Nii-san or anyone else!"

Judal let out a tsk, and gripped his head, it was throbbing, not to mention that he used a good amount of his magoi already. He was on the brink of passing out.

"Fine so be it!" He yelled and gathered the ice that was on the ground and made it into one big shard. He swung his wand downward making the spear lunge downward toward its target.

"Ugo-kun!" Aladdin screamed as the spear went through his friend's chest and Judal let out an evil cackle that echoed through the night's air. Aladdin gaped at the injury that pierced his friend and was on the verge of tears.

"W-Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Aladdin cried out and at that Judal stopped his laughing and gave him a blank expression. The shrugged as he cocked his head to the side. Aladdin climbed up his friend's back to the flute. He began to pour his own magoi through it, pushing the ice out but it still didn't help.

"You know Chibi, at first it was because of this deal but right now I actually forgot about it. So I guess just for fun So let's say you can me finish this to the death!"

Aladdin made a look of horror toward the raven and gasped as he looked down at his friend. The magoi was beginning to pour out the whole in his chest at an alarming rate.

"Ugo, Ugo!" His friend wasn't returning back inside the flute!

The djinn begins to wobble as it tries to stand up straight. Aladdin kept his grip, "Ugo-kun, return back into the flute!" He says. Instead the djinn fell to his knees, causing the little magi to tumble off him and unto the ground. Aladdin scrambled up to his friend's side.

"C'mon chibi! Don't tell me that's all you have, I've still got some magoi left!" Judal yelled as he summoned lightning again. Aladdin was whisked away just in time by Morgiana grabbing him. "Aladdin! Are you okay! You need to get a grip!"

Judal narrowed his eyes a the girl. "What's up with that girl, she's fast!"

"Over here bastard!" However before anyone else could move a giant hand came and slammed into the dark magi, shocking everybody. All stood in shock as the blue giant stood before them and the dark magi was slammed into a nearby wall.

"Ugo Kun!" Aladdin yelled. Judal stumbled upward trying to regain his footing and hovered off the ground some. "What the hell chibi! This djinn is being _unfair_!" He yelled as he gathered more ice and shot them toward the djinn who blocked them, shattering them to pieces.

"U-Unfair?" He echoed.

"Just recently this djinn was out of magoi and you couldn't give any magoi! Meaning that it's running on someone else's and that it isn't you djinn!" He yelled as he charged up enough of the rukh to form a spear of ice around his wand and charged at the giant. With a smirk the spear went home, making the hole in the djinn's chest even bigger. Aladdin and the other's stared with their jaws dropped.

"Gotcha." Judal says.

Ugo twitched and slammed his hands together in front of him, crushing the magi in front of his body. Judal lets out a bloodcurdling scream as the borg was shattered and his body being crushed. The djinn completely closed his hands together and the scream was abruptly cut off as the magi fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to stop the tears but he couldn't. So instead he let them flow freely as gripped his head. Everything he just saw happened actually happened and he felt so damn guilty and helpless! He shakes his head, it was over now, and now he had to choose and move on, but the pain and tears were still there. He takes in a shaky breath and stands.

"It was difficult wasn't it?" The other asks him and he nods.

"I just can't believe- all that- happened… That's why Ugo wouldn't let me read those books because-"

"I was the one who wrote some of them" the other answered

"And _Aladdin,_ will he kno-"

"He'll know his side of story, however he'll still see you as you are." Was the answer from the other and Jannah didn't know how he felt about that. How he felt about him knowing and his little brother- Aladdin- not knowing. But he just took in another breath.

"Did _she_... make it?"

The other narrows his eyes a bit, "She did, she came before us, fifteen years earlier I think, she could be out there in your world." He answered truthfully and Jannah wipes the last of his tears. Seeing this the other begins to speak.

"What will you choose?" The voice asks and Jannah takes a deep breath to calm himself and to think. He looks at the man in front of him that was similar to him, just older. He closes his eyes and after a few moments he opens them, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" The other asks with an amused glance and Jannah nods and tells him.

"You do realize this deal you propose may affect us greatly and maybe a few other people, yes?" Jannah nods again. "I understand but it could help...this world."

The other lets out a chuckle, "I don't know what that world is like, but I agree and consent. We'll see how this plays out."

"Also, we need to go back to Ugo, he'll be happy and probably misses you greatly."

The nods and closes his eyes, "It'll be best to go now then, they need yo- us, I mean."

Jannah nods with a grin on his face and his eyes and the symbol on his forehead flashing.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **WWWOOOWWW it's been awhile. School has recently ended and Iv'e been playing Elsword since then and making new friends. But this chapter took a lot of revising and editing. I wanted to make things not too complicated. I had to go back and add a bit more to conversations and such and that ending ugh. I also had to scrap an idea and now I have to change the next chapter up a bit so it can go as planned, which might be exciting!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Happy Bunny: XD haha! And as for Ugo, seeing as though I have to make a few changes to the next chapter and I had to make a lot of chapters to this one, I'm not really sure if I'll be able to keep him. So sorry, we'll have to see in the future~**

 **Also I need to familiarize myself with the magic types and such, so yeah! Please vote, comment, and review!**


	10. Night 9

Hi

* * *

"Oh my, what is this monster?" The young lady asked as she sneered down at the blue giant. "It does seem as he bullied our Judal a bit doesn't it?"

Aladdin and the others looked up in the night sky to a group of people- well mostly people- on a flying carpet in the air. One person was a girl with red hair, along with a man and a few creatures behind the two. Another person was holding Judal's unconscious body in his hands.

"We've managed to save him by a hair's breadth." The man says while inspecting the dark magi. "But he is injured badly." The girl looks him over and turns toward the man. "Koubun, heal Judal properly. It won't be a joke if he dies."

"Understood, he is our precious 'oracle'".

Down below Sinbad frowned and Jafar spoke up. "Sin, they're...?"

"Yeah," the older answered after gulping. "They're from the Kou Empire."

"K-Kou empire!" Alibaba stated in shock while Morgiana and Aladdin were too surprised to speak. Sinbad looked up at the magic carpet. Not only that but they're using such large-scale magic tools. Meaning they aren't just anybody.

Ugo hunched over and clenched his fists as red light surrounded them and began to grow. He crouched down, getting ready to aim at the ones above. The girl looked down with an unreadable expression. "What? Does that monster still want to fight? Then I'll be his opponent." She says reaching for the gold clip in her hair. Koubun bowed his head toward her slightly. "Please be careful princess."

She takes the metal clip in her hand. "It's alright, leave it to me and go heal Judal." Taking the metal and holding it out in front of her with both hands she began to chant.

"Spirits of sorrow and isolation, in the name of my magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members," She held the clip up and the eight point star shown in the jewel of fit, making it glow brightly and the rukh swarm around.

" **COME FORTH VINEA!** "

Water swirled around her body in the shape of a dragon. "Here I go!" She yelled as the djinn lunged forward. "I'll finish you, you monster." She comments but was caught off guard as the djinn's hands suddenly gripped around the water she was engulfed in, making it evaporate.

"Heat magic..." She says then glares and grips her vessel. The pin was engulfed in water as well before it paused and then light took the water's place. In place of the pin was a large sword.

"What is that?!" Alibaba yelled out as she charged forward, Ugo doing the same.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that princess." a deep voice says as a magic star glowed between the two charging figures. Aladdin stiffened for a second as he thought it was his brother's voice, it sounded just alike, except it was just a bit deeper. He looks over to see if his brother was still unconscious with Sinbad and the others only to see him gone and looked back at the glowing stared circle in the air. Ugo froze mid charge, the magic leaving his hands but the princess kept forward.

She was stopped however, when a hand came through the star and grabbed her vessel, rendering it back to it's previous state, making her falter a bit.

"My v-vessel!" She says in a state of shock as the other emerged out the star. Jannah looks down at her with an unreadable expression. "Apologies Vinea, and to you too princess. I can't have you hurting my friend, he is very precious to me."

Aladdin tried to get a good view of what was happening, the star went away and wasn't shining so brightly now. He gasped at the sight of his brother up above, except he didn't look exactly the same as before. He looked just a bit older, two or three years at most, his hair was longer and was in two braids. His staff looked the same but glowed the same star that had emerged from before. But what really intrigued him was his glowing eyes and the symbol on his brother's forehead.

"I was protecting that monster from my comrades."

"I understand, but he was protecting me and my friends from Judal. Me and him had a little agreement and things got out of hand."

She sneered down at him, how could he speak of Judal so informally? It made her a bit mad. By now Ugo was on the ground, hunched over since magoi was steadily flowing out of him still and Aladdin was trying to tend and talk to him. Jannah kept an unreadable expression on his face as the princess spoke. "So you're that monster's master?"

Jannah frowned, "Please, we can settle this without fighting, he's already down there completely harmless."

She glared harder at him, "But he injured our oracle as well! That cannot go unforgiven."

"I understand, and as I said earlier it was because we made a deal with each other to fight." He says while eyeing the masked people behind her on the carpet, holding in a disgusted face he wanted to make he redirected his attention to her. "I need you to understand that, Judal has already made much damage here alone, we don't need too many casualties." And I need to tend to Ugo, he thought as he waited.

She scoffed, "If you actually think I'll let something like this slide then you're very mistaken! Engi, Enshin, Entai! Get rid of them!"

Jannah let out a curse as he flew down below to grab his brother out the way.

"N-Nii-san! U-Ugo's still hurt!" The boy cried out, with the wave of his staff the symbol glowed before Ugo's body turned to light and went toward it. He grabbed the flute that no longer held the symbol on it and gave it to Aladdin. "I'll explain letter, akhi al-sagheer."

"Kill everyone!" She ordered out.

Jannah winced a bit and a dull throb came through his head but shook it off. He needed to get Aladdin to safety and out this situation, he tried to reason with words but that didn't work at all.

"Stop this miss!' He heard Sinbad's voice as he grabbed the princess. Through most of the chaos somehow the man got her to calm down.

"Everyone," She called, "We are returning!"

After a few more exchanged words between the princess and king the Kou left and Jannah frowned since Judal managed to get away.

 _Mad you didn't get what you wanted?_

 _Hush you._

 _Just teasing is all_

He looks down at Aladdin who was currently looking at the flute. Jannah sighs and places his hand on the other's head. "It's alright," He starts softly,"He just needs a lot of rest, Aladdin, you saw the state he was in. It'll take some time and I would also like to apologize for making you two go through such a situation because of my actions." He says, Aladdin had turned to look up at him and was on the verge of tears. Jannah made a small smile and held out his arms for the other and the boy immediately took the hug from the older, letting out a few hics. He rubbed the boy's back as he cried and lets out a sigh of his own. That's when he felt the other becoming a bit heavier and he felt the rukh around the small child become less energetic.

 _He needs to rest. Now, he used too much magoi and take the flute away!_

Not needing anymore he takes the flute from the child and picks him up, wrapping the other's arms around his neck. He searches the area and spots Morgiana, who was tending to the few wounded and makes his way over to the girl.

"Miss Morgiana," He says and she turns toward him, a bit startled, but she didn't show it on her face. "Is there a spot available for Aladdin, he needs to be treated, now." He says and he can hear the other's breathing picking up a bit. She points to one of the tents set up, "That one should be unoccupied, but what about you Jannah-san?"

Jannah raises an eyebrow and blinks owlishly at her, "I am fine, you don't need to worry." He reassured her and left after thanking her. He lays his brother down and moves the flute away. He narrows his eyes as he watches over him and eyes went wide as he noticed that he couldn't hear the other's breathing.

"What's happening to him?" He asked aloud and reached for the other.

 _He has overused his magoi, he was taking his magoi from the rukh around him earlier to refill Ugo. When that wouldn't work he began to use his own magoi from within him. It worn him out completely and now his stamina is depleted._

His hands went to pet the boy's hair, "He's going to be alright, right?"

 _Yes, he's in the same state you were in, he is talking to Ugo._

He keeps quiet as the tent flap was open and the blonde from before staggered in, along with Morgiana.

"I-Is he okay!?" He asked, slightly out of breath. Jannah gives him a look before nodding slowly. The next moment Sinbad, Ja'far and Masrur entered in to check on the boy.

Sinbad began to explain what happened to the boy with a few more details so that they could understand the situation at hand. Then his gaze flickers toward Jannah who was still looking at his brother.

"Jannah, I think it's best if you get looked at as well." He states and the teen blinks before looking in his direction and furrowing his brow. "I feel fine though."

"Yes but you might have a serious head injury since Judal shot you in the head. I'm surprised you haven't passed out again."

 _It's best not to push yourself. You were just near death and you do have me inside mind now. You need a proper grasp of things so sleep is good._

* * *

Seeing as though it was pointless to argue he nods.

"..Aladdin..."

Blue eyes slowly open but his vision was too blurred to see correctly. He slowly closes them again.

"Aladdin."

He snaps them open at the familiar voice of his friend.

"U-Ugo..?!" He asks once he's regained his senses and look around to see he was back in the holy palace. His gaze found little white creatures wiggling around.

"These are.."

"Ah, you're awake. That's good." His blue companion says. "I made these guys since you and Jannah left. Can you stand me up please?" He directed the second sentence to the little white creatures under him. They helped him upright.

"A-am I dead?" The little magi asks with wide eyes and Ugo chuckles. "No no, why do you ask?"

"Because my body's all wiggly." To show his point his body began to squim and wiggle.

"You haven't died, your rukh just transported you here. You body is still alive. But it's not safe, because of recklessness you could have died." He says.

"W-what about nii-san?" The little boy asks. He remembers his brother waking up but not knowing if he was fully ok or not.

"You don't need to worst about me Aladdin." He jumped at the voice from behind Ugo and saw his brother's figure walk up to him. He rests his hand on the younger's head. "I'm fine, just need rest is all." He reassured.

Aladdin nods and pokes his brother's stomach. "Are you weird like me?" He asks and Jannah chuckles. "Yes, see?" Jannah's body begin to wiggle in the weird way like Aladdin's did previously.

Ugo clears his throat to gain the other's attention.

"I need to talk to you about something important Aladdin."

Jannah moved to the area off to the side of Ugo and begin to look through the pile of books.

"Does nii-san need to know too?"

"Uh-uh, we've already had our meeting when he was knocked unconscious by that other magi. I wish I would've been able to bring him here." Ugo says while looking down. From behind him Jannah frowned a bit. He was pretty sure he made it possible for Judal to come here. Unless someone is hindering the connection. His eyes narrowed but he kept at the books before him, he'll find another solution.

"Aladdin do you remember when you left? You went on a journey to find your brother and search for the metal vessels. You met djinn, masters of djinn and always seemed to be guided."

Both brothers listened intently from their current positions.

"I didn't teach you anything and you couldn't travel around spontaneously because the 'flow' has become broken. Life is born and it lives within the flow. To move forward one must accept that.

"That is the rukh's guidance. And that is called 'fate'.

"However on the surface, there are people who try to go against it. The degeneration of evolution, existence becoming nothing, and for everything to become their negative, that is what it means to go against it, and that is 'falling into depravity.'And at that time the rukh were dyed black.

"Moreover you two magi were both equal. Just like you both I was surprised to see a mahi dyed in black stand before you. At that time you both should've died. Jannah was lucky to come here in time. But for you I had to use up all of my magoi my master had left for me but at that time you were giving me your magoi and you're not my master. Your magoi was a copy of my master's. It was impossible. I couldn't protect you anymore. That's why with the last of the the power in the flute I called you here."

That would explain why the symbol in the flute no longer showed but it didn't explain how his brother managed to save Ugo's body.

Ugo knew what the boy was thinking about. He felt it when he was reached by the older sibling. It felt like the harshest tug to his mind but he was grateful.

"You're going to ask have to ask your brother about that Aladdin, for now I want to show you something."

The rukh fluttered wildly and Alibaba appeared looking distraught and panicked.

"Your chosen king, as it is now, he will perish. However that is not the original 'flow'. The darkness produced by going against fate should not be in this world. Even if people were to used all their strength it wouldn't mean a thing when the world turns dark. To cut through and dispel this darkness a 'power' is needed.

"And that power is a miracle!"

Ugo smiles down at the child and the rukh begins to flutter wildly around the whole palace. Jannah watches and the streams surround his brother and a smile forms on his face.

 _'That's right, Aladdin is a miracle, I've always thought so_ '

Jannah agreed wholeheartedly with the other.

"That is a Magi's mission Aladdin."

The rukh forms a ball around the boy and Aladdin's eyes closed as he curled up. Jannah walks forward and stands beside Ugo.

"For you to receive that power," Jannah starts, "you must go to a certain place."

"For you to understand the world, fate, and yourself. And once you've finished you will obtain our master Solomon's power!"

The ball of light war raised into the air and the grand door behind it. Jannah placed a hand on Ugo's head and looked at him with a smile when the other hesitated.

"He'll be fine Ugo, he has made friends by himself and has the me, he'll make in this world."

A smile slowly formed on the other and he nods. "Right, I'll never doubt him. "

 **"Open Sesame!'** They both said and the doors open.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **This is the shortest chapter!**

 **Oh well. At least you have an update.**

 **To Aqua Lilly. Thanks! The other half of your comment was cut off but Thankyou.**

 **To Martyn. I already had most of this chapter written but I'll to fit it in somewhere.**

 **R &R**


	11. Night 10

**Hello all. My Gosh it has been awhile! Prepare for this chapter, it has a few insightful hints.**

* * *

Leaning against the other, Jannah flips through a book, a comfortable silence rang between him and the djinn.

"He's going to know everything now.." He mumbled, a content smile on his face. He didn't know why he was so relieved because of it because he worried greatly about it before.

The djinn's need shifted and as he looked down. "Yes he will, sure it wouldn't matter though. " he says and Jannah makes a small chuckle. "It'll definitely get some used to." He says and flipd another page.

"So will you be able to come here in future?" Ugo asks him, curiosity clear in his tone. Jannah shrugged, "I'll try to, I still don't understand how I was able to get here so fast though."

"It could be the other's rukh."

Jannah closes the book, he hadn't thought of it that way. "That could be a theory. " he says and furrows his brows. "That doesn't explain why Judar isn't here though. There probably was a strong hindrance." He frowns a bit and stands. Ugo nods as he walk around and sits in front of him.

"What about my body?"

Jannah hums and closes his eyes. "For now it needs a long time to heal if you ever plan to use it in the outside world. I'm not sure if the time span would be days, weeks, or months, I'll try my best though." He opens his eyes with a small smile and begins to play in the other's hair, something he has never done before but somehow peeked his interest. Ugo chuckles, "Going back into old habits I see?"

Jannah stops and blinks, then flushes before sitting down with his hands in his lap and puffing his cheeks out a bit. "Shush _Akh_ ." he says while giving the other a look and Ugo laughs more heartly this time. Another silence came between them and Jannah felt a tug inside his head.

He was waking up.

He stands and stretches. "It's time." He says and Ugo nods. Jannah reaches forward and places a hand on the others forehead where the mark was and makes a small smile as the rukh surrounds him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon my brother."

Jannah slowly opens his eyes and was created to the white fabric above in the tent. He blinks a few times, the rukh fluttering around him and resting on his forehead. He sits up and looks to the side to see Aladdin still asleep, a few people around him. He could see the rukh getting brighter and brighter around the small boy as he slept.

He looks around for his staff and stands off the bed, gaining the attention of a few people around them. One he recognized as Jafar. The white haired man made his way over quite quickly as the teen tried to regain his footing.

"What's happening right now?" Jannah was the first to speak. Jafar looks off to the side, "Sin and Alibaba are out fighting, Aladdin is still unconscious."

"Hell wake up soon." He says and leans on his staff a bit more. He side glances at his brother. "You can go and help, I'll stay with him."

The albino man narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Jannah nods with a smile. Jafar turns and calls over to Masrur and the teen watches them leave. He then focuses his gaze on the people around him. Why the hell were they just standing around like lost souls? "If there are any more injured, tend to them!" He ordered, and the people once again were moving around.

He looks down at Aladdin and saw the rukh flying with more urgency. He leans over him and narrows his eyes.

"Just a few more minutes." He says to himself.

A light flickers and he smiles, the rukh begins to pulse and grow, causing the few people that was nearby to look in their direction. Jannah looks over to a woman. "We are leaving, I'll leave everything to you all." Before she could utter a word they were gone with a wave of his staff.

* * *

Alibaba lets out a few ragged breaths. He had to do this, he needed to do this, but with Amon's sword now broken in half he began to doubt himself a bit. He couldn't pierce through this monstrosity, he even hasn't mastered his djinn equip! But he had too! This was his responsibility and he would carry it all on his shoulders.

"Morgiana!" He yells and the girls took hold of him once more and Judal sneered down at them both. "Just give up already!"

Morgiana sent him flying toward the dark djinn and magi. Calling forth the flames of Amon once more he lets out a yells as he tries to pierce through the core. Only to be slammed back down on the ground once more.

"Told you it wouldn't work anymore. NOW DIE!"

A blinding light came forth and rain of ice was blocked completely and dispersed into steam.

"Neh, Alibaba, need a hand?" Smiling down at him and giving him a hand was no other that Aladdin. Jannah stood in front of the two, staff glowing faintly and looking up at Judar.

"Aladdin, I don't have this much magoi left since I used a lot earlier and am still in the process of helping Ugo." Aladdin nods at his brother, "I know. I'll help Alibaba and Mor."

Jannah side glances at him before surveying the area. He walks over and toward Sinbad and his subordinates and undoes the ice that trapped the man, Earning a scowls from Judal. Sinbad was moved to his feet and thanked him.

"I oh you for looking after Aladdin." He says simply and looks at the dark creature before them. "I'm not going to ask what happened, it's none of my business." He says when Sinbad was about to speak. Instead his gaze flickered to Judal then cloaked figure not too far away from the dark magi. He scowled, so those traitors did make it to this world.

"Aladdin, I'll leave this to you." then he disappeared.

Reappearing behind Judal he grabbed the other by his braid and yanked him up. "What the hell!" He yelled and Jannah took his wand while he was struggling. He didn't have that much magoi left but he did have enough to make the other stop his resisting and go limp in his arms with his new ability.

Jannah made a crooked smile and Judal could see a faint red in his eyes. "Sorry I'm very irritated at the moment, and people keep interfering so I'll make this simple on all of us."

Pointing his staff in the direction of the cloaked figure he, a burst of light came from it, then formed into a spear of ice. It went straight through the man as a choked scream came from him.

"Jannah!?" Sinbad yelled, oops, he wasn't supposed to see that.

"It's fine uncle!" Aladdin shouted over him, "Get everyone else out of here please."

Jannah's gaze focused back on Judal, "Sorry but you are of no use to me being the priest of Alma Torran, we're going to change that, and get rid of those memories and that dark djinn you have control of." He nods down at Aladdin and the boy took a breath before gathering the rukh, the bright light blinding everyone momentarily.

Grabbing Judal by the jaw he forces him to look him in the eye. "Now to do something about you."

"Alibaba, I'll need you help." Aladdin says while looking at the dark djinn. The behemoth that towered over him was purely made of heat magic and he feared that it wouldn't be enough. It did resemble Ugo greatly but it didn't compare when it came to magic.

"Right now, Ugo-kun's body is badly injured and is being healed. Nii-san is going to take care if Judal and make him our ally."

"Whu- What?!" Aladdin turns and smiles at him, the seal on his forehead glowing brighter. "That is your precious friend right?" He points at the dark djinn. "He has completely fallen into the darkness now. You are the only one who can save him. Use your sword to penetrate him and get rid of the darkness!"

Alibaba shakingly held what was left of Amon's sword. 'I want to but it's already…" It was already broken, there was nothing he could do!

"It's alright! Amon's sword can be restored." Aladdin's staff began to glow and the rukh surrounded them both. "As long as we combine our strength!"

He raised his arms and the rukh turned a bright orange than red. The large flame took the form of a ball.

 **"Har Har Infigar!"**

Alibaba began to panic as the explosion of flames were sent his way. The blonde began to scream in panic since he wouldn't be able to dodge such a thing.

 **"ALADDIN!"**

However the flames surrounded him and his sword, it didn't hurt at all, but he could feel Amon's sword get hotter and heavier as if it were consuming the flames presented before him.

"Although this heat magic is the only magic I can use no, It's fortunate that you sword is a sword of flames!" Aladdin exclaims. That's right, Amon was a djinn of fire, but Alibaba didn't quite grasp what that meant until the sword was completely restored in his hands, as if nothing happened.

"I-It restored!' He says.

Aladdin smiles, through Solomon's wisdom he had learned a lot of things and was able to piece a few together. Amon's power was fire, and he learned that the magoi could be restored by submerging it in it's element. Not only should the sword be restored but some of the power should too!

"Now go!" He says toward his friend.

* * *

Jannah watches as Judal struggles in his unconscious state. He had moved away from the battle to an area where he was sure they wouldn't be interrupted. He didn't need bystanders or those scum getting in his way while he goes through this process, after all he was using the rest of his magoi on this.

Aladdin wouldn't be able to do this with just the Wisdom of his master, Solomon, it was going to take much more than that.

"It would go quicker if you didn't struggle." He says as the other writhes in pain in his sleep. He could see the black and white rukh putting up a fight as he continued on. He was going deep into Judal's mind, unlocking memories and such, searching.

The symbol on his forehead pulses as he sees the string of dark rukh that didn't belong and he lets out a chuckle. So she was here too, in the world, maybe it was just fate fucking with them.

"This is going to hurt." He says and latches on to it and he could feel the presence of Arba there. The sickening evil and he struggles to cut it off, it was powerful, more powerful than he remembers.

Use some of my magoi, his other self says. He could feel his draining at an alarming rate, Judal's was as well. The dark magi was struggling and clawing at his head in his sleep.

He grabs hold of it and severs it and he could actually feel the difference as Judal's body goes completely limp. The connection was lost, that witch no longer had control over him anymore and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he felt it wither to nothingness.

"Sorry Arba, he's no longer your puppet." He says as his eyes shined a bright blue and eight pointed star formed on Judal's forehead, glowing faintly. He leans down and wipes his thumb against Judal's lips, then makes a wicked grin,

 **"He's mine now."**

* * *

Far way in the Kou empire, a woman seated on a throne, she was surrounded by many men and women in cloaks, and cloths that covered their faces. They began to whisper and move frantically, but not her, no.

She was _furious!_

Not only did she had a chance to kill him or force him to join when she met her, he does this! She let him slip through his fingers and now he had taken their Magi, a puppet she needed in order to finish her plans. But now it was too late, she knew should've gotten rid of him when Hakuei introduced him to her, but he had to no memory of her so she thought to wait and make him hers just like she did Judal. Now he knew, and he was too smart, he knew everything!

"Gyokuen-sama, the oracle-"

"I know." Even if she was furious she kept her voice and facial expression leveled. They had not expected this, first the guardian! Second. the reincarnation of Solomon's brother! Then a fourth Magi, who turned out to be Solomon's proxy! If they were here she was sure the sister would be too! She was the only one left, but she didn't know where she was, she had went into hiding.

She laughs bitterly and her eyes turn red as she does. The low chuckle then turned into a loud cackle as the dark rukh swarmed around her and she throws her head back.

"So this is how you get your revenge Solomon? Sending your siblings and proxy after me!? What good will it do!?" She shouts, then regains her posture and turns toward the cult of people.

"We have lost this time, but that doesn't mean anything." She was a powerful magician after all, she didn't exactly need Judal, she just needed him so things could be simpler.

Eyes still red she smiles behind her sleeve and grips her staff. "Fine, Jannah, I'll play along, you've won this battle."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I'm pretty sure** Akh **means brother, if not then please correct me.**

 **Also, I'm sorry this is soooo late. I've been trying to register for college classes but I failed, even though I studied my ass off, oh well I'll do dual enrollment next year. Please r &r**


	12. Night 11

Hello! It has been awhile!

* * *

When Judar woke up he was swaying.

Literally swaying.

Why the hell was his vision moving side to side? And why the hell was he so hot?

He sits up, apparently he was laying on his back. When did he go to sleep? He doesn't know. He doesn't remember.

His eyes narrow as he heard the muscles and bones pop as he stretches. He frowns at the foul taste in his mouth as well. When did he go to sleep? Where did he go to sleep and why?

He doesn't remember, now that he thinks about it he really doesn't remember anything like yesterday or the day before. He rubs his face and turns his head at a noise, dark locks swaying around since they were out of his broad.

"Ah, I see you're woke. You kept me waiting Judal."

He doesn't know why that damned voice made him physically and mentally relax but it does. He stares at the blue haired teen leaning against the doorway, biting an apple and a bowl of fruit in the other hand.

"How ya feel?"

He went to answer but a croak came out instead. He swallows then answer. "Like shit."

Jannah snorts and takes another bite, a loud crunch.

As Judal stared he could see that the other looked different. He looked older, was taller, that was easy to tell. His eyes were brighter and he had a red symbol on his forehead.

"That's expected, you've been out for a week." He says and sits the bowl on a table against the wall. Judal watches him as he rubs his eyes.

"Where… Am I?" He asks, more like demanded.

Jannah sits in a chair beside the table and rests his elbow on it, chin resting on his hand.

"Dark continent, specifically the rift."

Judal blinks, what the hell was he doing all the way down here? Before he could ask more a peach was shoved in his face. He gladly accepts and starts to nibble away at it. Jannah stands, "I'll get you some water and new clothes." With that he was gone.

When the door closed Judal rubbed his face again. He looked around the small room to regain his thoughts. He tried to think back to what happened in Balbadd and couldn't. With a grumble and a few curses he gave up, the rukh nudging him slightly. He waves them away with a curse under his breath.

The door opens again and Jannah pokes his head through side. "I figured you would want a bath instead."

That was true, since he woke up in his own sweat, he felt sticky even though he only had his pants on.

"Can you walk?"

With a grunt he stood on the floor and balanced himself with a nod. The swaying had long stopped and he was thankful for that. The rukh around him was more calm and began to mingle with Jannah's light and dark ones. He was beginning to feel more at ease with him here.

Jannah hums and takes his hand, "C'mon."

He was lead to a room, he didn't memorize the turns they took or tried to look around to observe his surroundings. He was too exhausted to do or think of doing that. Jannah opened the wooden door and pulled him inside. Without a word Judar began to strip himself out his black pants and Jannah's lips twitched up in amusement. The raven spots a bucket or water and a cloth at the corner of the room, without a word he goes to it.

"You're awfully quiet." Judar would've jumped out of skin at the sound of the other's voice right next to his ear but he didn't. For some reason that didn't happen at all.

"Headache….'m tired." He answered instead and began to wash his face. Jannah hummed, "Alright."

Judar felt a smirk come to his lips as he hears the other walk toward the door to leave. He looks over his shoulder. "I thought you were going to help me?"

Jannah stopped and looked at him, "Is that an invitation?"

Judal shrugged and turned back forward, running his fingers through his hair to untangle it. "Is that an invitation Judal?" He repeats, now leaning against the door, arms crossed against his chest. Judal doesn't turn around.

"Take it how you want Jannah."

Judal pulls on the dark shirt over his head. It was long sleeved, and light, there were also holes in it where his shoulders showed but he didn't really care. He pulls on the dark pants as well, the old ones were discarded somewhere else. He didn't really hair was left undone since he didn't have a tie and it was still a bit damp. He brushes his bangs out his forehead as he heard a knock.

Jannah pokes his head in the room. "Are you done?"

"Yeah yeah, just my hair." He answers and Jannah walks in and hands him a towel. "I won't do much." The raven only shrugged.

Jannah began to braid his hair back, his wasn't as wet as the other's, thankfully.

"So where am I really?"

Jannah finishes the braid, "I told you, dark continent."

"Okay wise ass, where am I specifically?"

Jannah blinked at the tone and his eyes flashed before looking to the side. "A friend's house. He let me stay here when I first came here." He narrows his eyes. "You should know him, or of him."

Judal had no time to be playing these games, the buzzing in his head went down some but it was still there and irked him. He was a bit lightheaded, probably from sleeping all the damn time and not eating. He was really not in the mood.

An amused look came across the other's face and blue eyes stared him down. Then they looked away.

"Yunan's." He finally answers and Judal raised an eyebrow. Yunan? The wandering magi? He's never thought much of him, hell he could care less about the guy. All he knew was that he was a magi, he really didn't show face that much.

He finished braiding his own hair and tossed it over his shoulder. "What for then?"

Jannah shrugged. "To keep you safe of course. I couldn't let that organization find you and there's no way in hell I'll let Sinbad keep you. I don't trust him."

Judal made a smug look at the last bit. "Scared I'll run off with him?"

Jannah gave an equally smug look of his own. "Oh, I know you wouldn't, I'm way more interesting."

He had him there.

Jannah turns and waves him over. "C'Mon, we have to talk with Yunan."

It was a cabin they were in, a small one. Judal sat on a pillow on the floor as Jannah moved throughout rooms and such, he sighs. This was a drag but in a way he felt light. Like he didn't have to worry about a damn thing anymore, he didn't have anyone breathing down his back and the feeling of constantly being watched.

He leans back against the pillow, it was comfortable.

He hears voices coming toward the main room, there was Jannah's, another voice, and one deeper than both. He raised an eyebrow as Jannah walked in, followed by the tall blonde and another tanned man.

"Ah, he is woke!" Yunan exclaims then addresses him cautiously, "Are you hurt, your head?"

"Fine." He answers gruffly. He wasn't used to so much light rukh in one place! It was just too bright.

Jannah sits next to him, the few dark rukh around him resting on Judal. "No need to be hostile Yunan."

The blonde magi frowned but leaned back, resting on his staff. "Alright then, no harm in being too careful."

Judal huffed. "What are we here for anyway?''

Jannah leans his hand over and taps his forehead. "Well for one, you're not with that organization anymore." He says flatly. "You're going to be with us."

"Us?"

Jannah hums, "Yes, you're free to do and go wherever you like, just not back to them and as long as you're with me." he stated matter of factly with an impassive expression. A sweat mark appeared on the dark magi's head.

"Did you tell him what you did?" The other man asked and Jannah shook his head. Before Judal could speak Jannah answered.

"His name is Akmethu, he is an old friend of mine and Yunan. We can trust him. Also, while you were unconscious in Balbaad, I looked into your mind and memories. That woman but a spell on you and I put an end to it." He says as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Judal narrowed his red eyes for a split second.

This means….

He was free..?

He didn't have to stay at Kou? He didn't have to be around that woman, constantly under watch with her underlings? He could do whatever the hell he wanted?

A grin spread across his face, oh this was just too damn good!

"The spell she placed on you," the tanned man, Akmethu began, he was seated in one of the wooden chairs, leaning against it while looking at the ceiling. "Was a mind controlling one, or more like mind corruption." His green eyes scanned both of them. "She could have used to to force you into deprivation and forget some of your earlier memories. Which you might regain through time." He explains.

Judal blinks, he's been in depravity for as long as he could remember, or so he thought. The only memories he had was from the palace and nie that he thought about it, he doesn't even know his real parents.

He really did hate that bitch.

"That's all for now," Akmethu says, then turns to Jannah, "I trust you'll tell him more and you'll be staying too?"

* * *

Aladdin sits on the deck of the boat. It was night time now, and it had been a week since his older brother left.

At first Aladdin was depressed, the both of them had just been reunited and he wanted to tell his brother of all the things and people he and Ugo saw along the way to Balbadd. He wanted to tell them about the caravan of merchants they met, how he met a princess, Miss Hakuei, and how he met Baba in the village.

The older told him he had to take Judal to a friend to help him get on their side. He said judal would be a great help to them. Even though Aladdin didn't like the other that much at first, but he had faith in his brother.

He looks down at the flute in his hands, where Ugo's symbol no longer glowed. Jannah told him that he would do his best with him but couldn't guarantee anything, he did have high hopes.

A sigh escaped his lips, Alibaba had not woke up yet. He was still sleep from shock. Morgiana would come to check on his once or twice a day, Aladdin would too. He debated to go inside or not, he would have to risk running into Sinbad. Aladdin did like the man, it was weird really. But he would ask questions, like what Jannah was doing with Judal, and about them. Jannah warned him not to talk.

So that's what he did.

He gave little information as possible and the king would pout.

He hums and turns back around toward the rooms. Oh well.

"Goodnight Nii-san."

* * *

Judal lands on the ground with a loud thud. A groan leaves him as his anger was rising more and more. This was the third time he was sent flying to the ground. Even though he couldn't see Jannah he could feel the shit eating grin the other was wearing. He wanted the wipe that grin off his face.

Jannah lands softly next to him and nudges him with the butt of his staff. "You alive."

Judal swats it away and grumbles a line of strong curses. "Lovely."

They were training. Jannah was teaching him a few spells with the help of the other two magicians. Yunan kept his distance and would watch, only giving advice. Akmethu would help by giving demonstrations and explaining here and there.

"Break?"

Judal flipped over and glared at him. "Like hell." He hissed. Even though his arms were screaming otherwise. Jannah chuckles and leans on his staff. "So stubborn" he mumbles, then sits next to him. "We have been at it since dawn, I guess we can take a break."

It had already been a month since being here. This was their daily routine. Get up, wash up, train, eat and sleep.

Judal loved the last part.

He huffs and looks up at the sky. They moved to a village that was on the edge of the rift. The people were humble, judal thought it was annoying. Now the would come up to the surface to train and fly all the down just to sleep.

It was so damn tiring!

After a few minutes Jannah stood. "C'mon, let's head back early."

He sighs and reluctantly gets up.

Four more months went by.

Judal was in the air, upside down and looking down below at the world. He let's out a whistle. The sun was rising and the golden glow was beginning to take on the world.

Over half the year he did change, physically and mentally of course. Not a lot but there was a few changes. He was taller, for one. He didn't wear his old clothes and jewelry either. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, it did show his midriff like his old one. The sleeves showed his shoulders as well. He kept the black pants which now held belts and he wore a purple sash across his chest. He didn't wear the golden choker anymore not the bangles on his arms. The purple symbol that was similar to the red one Jannah had was on his forehead. It showed brightly as his eyes went wide.

"Damn that's a view!" He shouts over the wind, holding his dark staff.

Jannah hums in agreement, sitting on his own staff. He smirks at the other. "You seem happy."

"Well," Judal starts with a crooked smile, "I did have a nice wake up call thanks to you." He heard the other snort rather loudly. He ignored it, the two had gotten pretty close to each other over the half year.

Judal shakes to thought out his head for later and looks back over to his partner. "Anyway, where the hell are we going this early?"

Jannah looks forward. "Well at first I wanted to go to Sindria, where Aladdin is."

Judal raises an eyebrow. "I thought we were staying with Blondie?" Jannah shook his head. "We have things to do of course." Then he reaches over and presses their lips together. Judal doesn't fight back one bit and smirks. Jannah pulls away, "Plus I want to show would off." Judal says nothing for a few minutes, holding his smirk. "Alright."

* * *

Extra:

To say he was shocked was a grand understatement. As he looked at the huge boy that is his brother he stood a bit speechless…

Judal had doubled over in laughter, calling the boy an overblown chibi.

How his little brother managed to get to this state worried him greatly. What happened? Did he eat too much, did he get sick?

The boy wobbles over to him like a penguin and waves happily. "Hey nii-san!"

Jannah blinks, once, twice…

He turned toward Sinbad with the most sinister expression he could muster.

" **What the fuck did you do to my brother you perverse man**!?"he all yelled and pointed his staff at him. Sinbad's face went white as he held up his hands in surrender.

"I-I haven't done a thing! I haven't been here for the past months or so to do so!"

 **"So you admit you would have done something!?"**

"WAIT- NO - OF COURSE NOT!"

"Nii-san, uncle Sinbad didn't do anything."

Jannah stares at his brother with an impassive expression. He then looked at the blonde boy not too far away, hiding behind a corner.

He looks back at Aladdin before taking a deep breath.

" **Run**." Is all he said.

* * *

 **So in the manga, if I remember correctly, Alibaba and Aladdin got so depressed that they ate so much and became bloated, it was really funny to me so I added it as an extra. Well Jannah's reaction. Haha.**


	13. Night 12

**Hello, sorry for the long wait. Life has happened as well, I was delayed.**

 **I apologize that this chapter is shorter than normal. Please bare with me.**

 **I would also like to thank you all, from here and** wattpad **, haha.**

 **Now on with the show.**

* * *

Jannah put his lips in a straight line. They were currently in a tree. He was on his own branch while Judal was on his own, eating a peach. He began to mumble to himself.

"You've been doing that a lot Blue Boy."

Jannah stopped, "I don't like him."

"Huh? The idiot king?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Yes him. I don't like the way he talks around things. It reminds me of someone." He mumbled the last part more to himself. He just didn't like the way Sinbad thought and did things. Not only that, he didn't like Aladdin being around here. The rukh was just too bright here.

He didn't realize Judal was floating over him until the other was practically lying on top of him. "Quit thinking about it." His fingers begin to play at Jannah's hair.

"There you two are."

Jannah recognized it as Jafar, he actually liked Jafar.

"Anything you need?" He asked when Judal showed no signs of moving.

The pale man set his lips in a thin line. "Sin wishes to speak with you two."

Sinbad's study was quite impressive, Jannah admits. There were a good number of books and scrolls that piqued his interest but he knew that had to wait.

"What do ya want idiot king?" Judal voiced. Jafar cast him a glare and an amused smile came to Jannah's face. Sinbad let out a sigh, eyes closed. He wanted to do this without causing hostilities.

So much for that idea.

Instead, he just cut through the chase. "Well for one how did you get through the borg surrounding the country?"

Jannah hummed, he remembered some type of interference when they tried to get in a few days ago. Judal easily managed to get through it in seconds. He did admit it was an impressive defense method, however _'to_ a magi _it was nothing more than a bubble_ ,' as Judal put it.

"Seriously, what kind of Magi would I be if I couldn't even cut through a simple shield like that." The raven boasted with a bored tone. Sinbad held an unreadable expression as his eyes narrowed only a fraction.

"Alright then," he dropped it, "Why are two here?"

"Aladdin's here." Was Jannah's immediate response. There was no way he was leaving his brother unattended to a man he barely knew. Not only that, he didn't even know the man's intentions for letting his brother stay.

"And I'm staying wherever Blue Boy's staying." Judal comments, twirling the dark rukh around with his fingers.

A sigh is Sinbad's response.

From the back of Jannah's mind, the other Jannah made a chuckle.

"You do realize that by you being here will cause unwanted tensions between us and Kou, right Judal?"

Judal snorts, "I'm no longer with those guys. I don't care what they do."

To say Sinbad and Jafar were shocked was an understatement.

Judal then sat up and made a crooked smile. "Tell ya what! Any of those organization members come around I'll mess up 'em up for ya."

Sinbad blinked. Was Judal really negotiating with them so he could stay? Or was he just pulling his leg? The king didn't want to wait and find out. There was a moment of stretched silence and he heaved a sigh.

"Fine."

"Well, that was easy." The black magi stated while walking down the long halls. His arm was wrapped around Jannah's shoulder as the other walked with a book in hand, reading it.

"Hn?" Jannah comments. "A little too easy for my liking. I don't like it."

"You don't like anything that stupid king does, do you?"

Jannah frowns. "No." Was his solid answer.

Judal snorts. "Hmm, I used to like him, since he was powerful and all. But now you're mine, so I honestly don't give a damn about him."

Jannah closed the book, stopped walking and rose an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm yours, am I piece of property to you now Judal?"

"Yes!" Judal said with a crazed grin. "Mine!"

Jannah smirked and grabbed the magi by the back of his neck. "I think you are confused." He brought the other in a rough kissed and bit down on the other's lip before pulling away. Satisfied with the taste or iron in his mouth and the look Judal was giving he kept his smirk from before.

" _You_ belong to _me."_

* * *

Finding Aladdin was easy, who else could summon so much magoi and create a pillar of fire like this? Jannah made a smile, he was a bit proud of his little brother.

He watches from the air as his brother talks to the magician- Yamuraiha was it? Aladdin seemed to be listening intently to what Yamuraiha was saying. He could also see the blonde kid and Morgiana with him. He snorts, he didn't like the Alibaba boy.

"Well this is a surprise. You made it all the way to Sindria?"

He looks up at Yunan, a bit surprised and the platinum blonde smiled at him.

"How did you…?"

Yunan crossed his arms, a somewhat pout coming across his face. " Believe it or not I can just show up here anytime. Sinbad doesn't have to know. Anyway, how are things going? I see you reunited with your brother."

Jannah hums and looks back down. Now Sinbad was here but he doubted the king could see them from up here.

"I thought that Judal would be with you as well." The blonde trailed off and Jannah shrugged. "He was, probably taking a nap somewhere."

"Huh, so you mean Sinbad let you two stay?"

"Yes, well sort of, we came to some type of agreement," Jannah answered and waved the rukh away from his face. They were giddy now that Yunan was here. The older magi had practically brought a swarm with him.

"Oh? Knowing Sinbad he'd use it to his advantage." The blonde says while leaning against his staff in the air. Jannah took note of this.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Yunan tips his hat. "I'm waiting on someone. I just happened to be early is all. From my understanding, they'll be here in a few days or so."

"Who?"

Yunan gave him a side look from under his hat. "Someone you should remember when you see them. Now I'm not a fan of the heat, can we go somewhere else?" He pleaded, changing his serious demeanor so suddenly. Jannah looked back down at the group below. Sinbad, Alibaba, and Morgiana were now gone.

"I guess it's alright to go down then.."

"Ah, that's your brother? Mind if I meet him in person?"

"Go ahead." He held no grudges with Yunan and considered him his first friend ever since coming to this world beyond the palace. So he wasn't cautious around the blonde being too close to his little brother like Sinbad or that Alibaba kid.

"Nii-san!" Cue the little boy launching himself into Jannah's chest. The elder caught him easily and chuckled, leave it to the sight of Aladdin to cheer him up and ease his nerves.

"You two do have a striking resemblance." Yunan comments. Aladdin looked around his brother to see the tall blonde smiling at the both of them with his eyes closed. "You are.."

"Ah, my name is Yunan." He introduced himself and then tipped his hat in Yamuraiha's direction. Jannah wasn't sure if he had met the woman already but he could see by the way she looked she's seen him before. "Could you do me a favour and not tell Sinbad I'm here, it is supposed to be a surprise visit."

"I already know Yunan." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Yunan makes a sigh and Jannah held Aladdin tighter. The little magi didn't know what for but he didn't pull away. Instead, he looked between Yunan and Sinbad. The blonde held an unreadable expression but Sinbad had a smile on his face.

"Oh my I've been caught." He says nervously.

"May I ask why you've come to visit without my knowing?"

Judging by the way they were talking, they did know each other. Jannah narrowed his eyes a bit, but Yunan was being very weary? Cautious? He couldn't quite describe it but there was some tension in the air between the two.

"I was visiting my friend Jannah here." He motioned toward him and Sinbad gave him a side glance. "Friend?"

"Yes, me and Yunan are friends."

"Really? How?"

"We don't have to tell you anything, Sinbad." The blonde man began to float off the ground a few centimeters and poked Sinbad's head with his staff. The man frowned, Jannah then figured out that Sinbad was the type of man that wanted to know everything for some reason or someone to get as much information as possible from someone else.

He didn't like it.

"Nii-san.." Aladdin whispered as the two men talked, it seemed that Yamuraiha also excused herself at some point. "Are those two friends as well?"

"I doubt it," Jannah said bluntly while twirling a lock of Aladdin's hair. He was trying to stay calm with all that was happening and the rukh buzzing around him. It would have been impossible if Aladdin wasn't here.

"I will come back a few days later." Yunan declared in his direction and Jannah gave him a nod. Sinbad kept his unreadable expression as Yunan disappeared.

* * *

"Nii-san?" Aladdin called out to him. They were in their room, more specifically Jannah and Judal's room. Judal was sleeping on his side of the bed but Jannah stayed up reading. He turned his full attention to Aladdin when the other entered.

"Hmm?"

Aladdin tilted his head and Jannah instantly thought 'cute.'

"D-do I keep calling you nii-san or uncle?"

Jannah blinked. Once, twice.

He closed Ugo's book and placed the boy in his lap. "I see that Solomon did show you all of it…" he mumbled and Aladdin nods his head against the other's shoulder.

It did make sense, both of them went through Solomon's wisdom when they were sent back to the Holy Palace with Ugo. Meaning that they saw their whole past and what had happened to Jannah and Ugo.

Jannah sighs, playing with Aladdin's braid, his brother, Solomon had sent him to protect Aladdin and had sent Ugo to guide him and their sister to help. It was a little cruel- bittersweet if one were to describe it.

"Call me whatever you are comfortable with." He finally answers. Aladdin shifted to look up at him and made a small smile.

"Then I will still call you big brother!" He exclaimed while wrapping his small arms around Jannah, the other chuckles while wrapping patting the smaller's head. "Thank you." He whispers.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Again, I apologize. Thank you all for baring with me.**

 **Please R &R.**


End file.
